Leaving On A Jet Plane
by gigga
Summary: After Nick walks out on Phyllis, she decides to take Summer and go away to get back to finding herself. When Nick realizes he's made the worst mistake of his life, will he be able to win Phyllis back or will he be forced to live with the consequences.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello readers! As many of you may know I've had a poll up for a while to see which story my readers would prefer when "Eyes Wide Shut" is finished but so far there have been very little votes and surprisingly an even number for the Jasam and Phick fics so I've decided to put the beginning of each story up so hopefully you readers will decide which one you want to read next. For those of you reading "Right To Be Wrong" that story will not be affected by these, my muse for that one is going strong. Anyways, hope this helps you to vote.

**Disclaimer:** I so never remember to put this up but you guys know, I do not own The Young and The Restless or it's characters,or belive me that show would be WAy different with the crap they're spewing these days.

Also some dialogue is taken directly from the show in this to set up the story... enjoy!

.

.

**Prologue**

Phyllis stood in her living room looking out the window as the rain fell in large droplets from the sky, watching the small rivers that formed on her window run down. The sky was a grayish-blue, overcast; the way it had been for the last three days. It was the first time in her life she had ever felt so connected to nature. The storms had begun the same night Nick walked out of the life they shared together to recapture the nostalgia of being with his first wife. It was almost laughable, sardonic even that her and Sharon's roles had been reversed. She was now the discarded wife while Sharon was the other woman. She shook her head, the irony of the situation not lost on her. There were moments when she thought she deserved this fate but then she'd tuck her daughter in at night or have breakfast with her while her innocent child asked once again about her father's whereabouts and Phyllis realized she didn't deserve this. Her daughter didn't deserve this.

She could still smell his cologne in the house, feel the lingering touch on her skin, taste his lips; she wondered if it was possible to be haunted by someone who was still very much alive. Alive; she was suddenly unsure if that was what she was. All this time she'd turned herself inside out, almost becoming a Stepford Wife to Nick during the past few months. She had lost a part of herself; maybe that is why Nick left her, she thought. Maybe she was no longer the woman he'd married. She often looked in the mirror after she filed Paris away as a fluke and wondered who was staring back at her. How in this living room three short nights ago, her husband; her soulmate was telling her that he was leaving her for the model he'd upgraded from years before.

_Nick sighed heavily, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, trying to come up with the right way to say this. I want to make sure I do it the right way…" _

"_A simple yes or no will do," the red head interrupted. _

_He shook his head wearily. "Nothing about this is simple." _

"_You want to be with Sharon," she spat out before he could. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be agonizing over the… the way to tell me." She could already see the answer in his eyes. "Oh, my God."_

_Nick sighed. "This isn't working anymore." He paused briefly. "We can't keep pretending our relationship is going somewhere it isn't." _

"_Okay. I see." Phyllis nodded as she exhaled deeply. Only she didn't see; how could she? _

"_You see? That," he countered, almost as if he were irritated she didn't say more, "That's it? That's all you're going to say to me?" _

"_Does it matter anymore?" her voice was weary. "Does it?" _

_Nick stepped closer to her, his voice full of what she could only describe as mock concern. "Don't close up like this, all right? I, more than anyone, know that that's not good for you, so just do something. Let it out. Throw something. Break stuff. Yell. Scream. Cry. Whatever." He rattled on his list of what makes for a good break up._

"_I don't have any more tears left and if I did," she paused briefly, her voice firm. "I wouldn't waste them on you."_

"_We need to talk about this," he stated firmly._

"_Why?" She looked at him curiously, trying to hold back the pain. "Will it stop you from leaving?"_

"_There's some things we need to work out," he spoke to her turned back. _

_Phyllis opened her mouth to say something, explain the new reality away but she couldn't, stopped by his continuing assault of words._

"_Living and monetary arrangements," he says it so distantly as if they are talking about what brand of toilet paper they should buy this week._

"_Oh. Oh, okay. Um, well, uh, that's," she immediately heads towards the phone and picks it up, "that's a conversation for my attorney. I'll call my attorney." She finds herself walking in a circle to stand where he was moments earlier. She doesn't realize how he's gotten across the room. "We can…"_

"_Let's," he interrupts her, "Let's… please, let's not do this. Let's not make things ugly." _

"_Wait, ugly?" she blinks in surprise. "Well, I-I think you should have thought about that before you decided to throw our marriage away." _

"_I'm not throwing it away," he counters. _

"_Oh," she nods in the understanding Stepford way she'd been practicing the last few months. "You're just turning it in for the one you had before?"_

"_Let's make sure we're clear about something, okay?" his voice is suddenly raised like he's angry and a part of her wants to let out a bitter laugh. "I am not doing this so I can run off to be with Sharon." _

"_Uh, Nick then, I-I-I, then I m-misunderstand." She finds herself stuttering. "You're…you're ending our marriage because we have such a bad thing going on here?" She motions with her hands._

"_Phyllis, come on." Nick steps closer. "Wh-no."_

"_No?" she repeats. "I don't-I don't get it then. So all those times you told me that you loved me; so that was, that was a lie? All those times, all those thousands of times, you were lying?" She found herself squeezing the phone, her knuckles whitening as her voice strained._

_Nick sighed. "Of course I wasn't." _

"_You weren't?" her voice sounds vulnerable even to her. "So…so, um, what is it? The sex is bad?" Although if there's anything she knows, she knows that's not it but if you had asked her a month ago if Nick loved her she would have been sure of that too._

"_Phyllis, you are amazing," Nick answers quickly. "You know that." _

"_I-okay. Then I don't understand." She closes her fists tightly and shakes them, realizing somewhere along the way she's put down the phone. "I don't understand. Please help me understand this. So you're dumping me so you can go back to Sharon. That's what it is, right?"_

"_Sharon doesn't even want to be with me," he says this as if he's practiced it. "She wants to be with Jack." _

"_Oh, God. I get it. I get it. I get it. I get it." Phyllis runs her hands over her face. "Oh, I get it. Oh, wait a second. You're leaving now because it makes you available. Oh, I understand. So you're available, and Sharon doesn't have to feel guilty for breaking us up, and the two of you could just be happy together." She shakes her head, watches him as his eyes keep flickering to the floor. "You-you created a great scenar… that, that's great. That's a…that's great. You created a great scenario."_

"_Okay, please, just," Nick paused briefly before he begins to deny it once again. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." _

"_And, and so now you guys can just live happily ever after. Please, don't deny it." She speaks through clenched teeth now. "You know it's the truth." _

"_You're right," he finally admits and it makes her feel justified as well as broken at the same time. "This is about Sharon, whether I want to admit it or not." She notices how hard his face looks and wonders why; she also wonders when she stopped being able to read him. "I thought that what I felt for Sharon would fade in time, so that you and I could build this life together. I was wrong." _

_It is as if the atmosphere is on her side as she sees a flash of light from her peripheral and hears the buzzing of the lightening. "I guess you were," she says solemnly._

_Nick starts, "Phyllis, I…" _

"_It's okay," she lets out a small sob. "I guess I bought into the fantasy, too. I guess I did, too. How funny. We both did, right?" She gives a slight laugh though nothing in the world seems like it'll ever be funny again. "I just, I wanted to believe that I had the perfect husband, the perfect life, the perfect child, the perfect everything," Phyllis raises her hands to the side of her face, her fingers pressing the pressure points near her temples as her head begins to ache. "And I wanted it to last forever, and I held on. I just held onto it." She couldn't stop the sob that escaped as her eyes began to get watery once again. "Uh, so I dealt with your constant pandering to Sharon and your trip up to the cabin because I believed; because I believed. Even after your second trip, I still believed." She exhaled deeply as she struggled to fight the tears threatening to fall. "But I, it's… it's not a big deal. Hey, you're off the hook." She reaches up to hit his arm and she's reminded of when they became comrades. "You're off the hook, okay? We both lied to me."_

"_Look, I'm…" he paused to let out a small breath. "I'm not asking for a free pass here. I know that what I was doing was wrong. I just wish that I…"_

"_That- that you hadn't come to me in the first place?" she interrupts, her voice controlled. "And that, you know, you hadn't been with me at all?" _

"_No. No. I would do anything to spare you this, this pain you're going through, anything. But on the other hand I," he exhaled as his green orbs meet her blue ones. "I'm so grateful for you for what we had. After Cassie died, I was just going through the motions. It took everything I had just to make it through the day. But then there you were... beautiful you." He sounded like he was chocking back his own tears and that only made her more confused. "You. It was free and easy and…and we laughed all the time. We had fun. I'd forgotten what that was like. And being with you, it's like I felt alive again." _

"_Well, good." You could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm glad I could… do that for you." _

_His face was softened. "It was more than that, and you know it." _

_Phyllis bit at her lip before shaking her head. "Well, I don't. I don't know it. No, I don't, because it's…what you're describing sounds like a shrink with benefits." _

"_I love you," the words almost sound out of place for this conversation, "and that is real. Your passion and your drive and the way you jump headfirst into everything without thinking; I love that. Life with you was like this crazy adventure. I never, ever imagined it could be like that." _

"_And it's time for you to go home now?" She looks at him incredulously. "I mean, what is this?"_

"_Sharon has been a part of my life longer than she hasn't been. We grew up together," Nick began to explain. "We have this… we have this family together. We share history. I…" _

_Phyllis raises her eyebrows in astonishment. "That's it?" she sighed. "What? That is so much more compelling than what you just described and our family and our history?"_

"_You wanted me to be honest," he replied. "That's all I can do. You asked for it." _

"_I didn't ask for this!" Phyllis' voice grows louder as the lightening strikes behind her from the window. "I didn't ask for any of this. Your daughter..." she stifles a sob as she starts to actually yell this time. "Your daughter didn't ask for this. She didn't ask for this!" Phyllis flails her arms in the air as he steps back. "You! Oh…" she breathes heavily as she calms herself, griping her head in her hands. "Oh, okay. All right, all right, all right. I'm not doing this anymore. No, no, no, no. Okay." She sniffs as her words began to be more to herself than the husband walking out on her. "Oh, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell? What am I gonna tell- what am I gonna tell Summer when she asks why her daddy doesn't want to live with us anymore?" _

"_We can talk to her together," Nick offers even though it's clear at the end of her ramblings she was no longer talking to him but rather thinking out loud. _

_She sighs once again. "Oh, no we're not gonna do that. Please, get out of here. Nick, please get out. Go! Go to your lovely history, Sharon, sweet Sharon. Please go to her; because that's where you're gonna end up anyway." _

_Within a few minutes he's packed his bag and she's watching him walk down the stairs. He's done it so often lately; the shock value has worn off._

"_So," Nick pauses as he speaks in his emotionless tone. "I'll get a room at the club." _

"_Okay," Phyllis answers, trying to mimic his nonchalance. What the hell does she care where he'll wind up sleeping with Sharon again; at the club or that tainted cabin, it's all the same._

"_We still have a lot to talk about," he starts in again. "Summer..."_

"_You'll see your daughter," she interrupts before he can go further. She doesn't have the energy to drag this on any longer. "That's no problem. I just won't be around." _

"_I'm not abandoning you, Phyllis." He states firmly._

"_I don't want your pity," Phyllis replied. "I don't want your sympathy. I don't want your money. I don't want anything from you." _

"_I understand," he nods. _

"_You think you understand, but you really have," Phyllis paused to let out a labored breath, "no idea." She knows him well enough still to know he won't respond so she watches him walk out the door while the thunder crashes loudly and the lightning strikes once again. _

Phyllis is pulled out of her reverie at the sound of the phone ringing. She quickly picks it up, knowing it will be him.

"Hey," she says. "That didn't take very long at all. I didn't think you were going to take care of it that fast."

"One thing I've never been Phyllis is a procrastinator," his deep voice wafted through her receiver. "Did you have a chance to tell Daniel what's going on? Is he cool with it; I know how your boy can be." She can hear the jovialness in his voice and hopes somehow some of it will rub off on her.

She gave a small laugh, trying though she's sure it sounds somewhat forced. "Yes I talked to him and he's fine with it. He knows I need this. He definitely understands."

"Good," he replied. "Well everything is all set. I emailed you all the information you'll need."

"Thanks for doing this for me," she replied. "You are always there when I need you."

"And I always will be," he replied. "I told you before, it never ends."

"No it doesn't, does it?" she smiled before giving a bitter laugh. "Well apparently it can when you're dealing with…"

"Hey," he stopped her before she could start. "I'll see you soon; Safe flight."

"Thanks, bye." Phyllis replied before they hung up the phone. Her eyes glanced towards the falling rain once again before settling on the manila envelope on the table, knowing she had to see one last person before she left.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Town Alive

**A/N:** so I've given up the poll... it doesn't seem to be working, lol! Anyways, I've seen quite a few hits but not many reviews but since **Wendy** and one of my favorite readers, **tanya2byour21** left a review I thought I'd post the next chapter just for you guys! Enjoy...

.

**Leaving Town Alive**

_So till the morning breaks,  
Go and make your mistakes.  
Don't be surprised if your head hurts.  
Life is for the living,  
the forgiven and for leaving town alive…_

Phyllis picked up the photo on the table, gazing at the happy faces of her and Nick on their first wedding day. It had been such whirlwind day, much like their relationship had been up to that point but it was magical and she couldn't stop thinking about it and the words he promised her on that day.

"_I will trust you, I will respect you… I'll laugh with you, I'll cry with you and I will love you faithfully through good times and bad; there is no one I'd rather spend my life with and I am honored to take you as my wife. We made it and I can not wait to share my life with you from this day forward to as long as we both shall live…"_

"Mommy," Summer pulled at her shirt, pulling her from the memory. "Do you know where Berry is? I can't leave without him."

"I think you left him in my room sweetie," Phyllis looked down at her daughter and the small pink suitcase beside her. "Did you finish packing?"

She nodded happily. "I just need Berry. Can I watch TV after I find him?"

"Just for a little while," Phyllis answered. "We're going to leave on our little adventure soon, okay." She hit her daughter's nose affectionately with her index finger. "You better run up and get Berry."

"Okay," she smiled happily before rushing up the stairs.

Phyllis finally dropped the frame back on the table, leaving it face down as her mind went back to Michael's visit.

"_I'm here, I'm here," Michael said as he shook the excess water from his umbrella before stepping inside, briefcase in hand. "Now what's the emergency?" his brown eyes sought out her blue after closing the door. "Honey, what is it?"_

"_It's Nick," Phyllis exhaled deeply. "It's over, he left…"_

"_What?" he looked taken back for a moment before he regained movement and quickly pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe it."_

"_You?" she pulled back, forcing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Neither…neither can I." Phyllis sighed deeply as her eyes began to water. "He's with Sharon now."_

"_Sharon," his brows furrowed. "When, when did this happen? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm always okay," she nodded as they made their way to the couch. "I just need a little time away from Genoa City."_

"_That's why you asked for those papers to be drawn up," Michael said slowly. "I was a little confused by your message but now it makes sense." He studied her for a moment. "Are you sure about this Phyllis; so you really need to leave because you know Lauren and I would be happy to have you and Summer say with us for however long you needed?"_

"_I know," she nodded once again before reaching over to take her friend's hand. "It's just I've been holding on to this marriage, to Nick, so tightly that it's consumed me. " She shook her head incredulously. "I don't like being this jealous person Michael, that's not me; especially over someone like Sharon who can't exist without a man. I," she fisted her hands, "despise women like that but by excusing Nick's actions, his trips down memory lane I was becoming like her."_

"_I wouldn't go that far," Michael shook his head. "You were fighting for your marriage."_

"_And losing myself in the process," she added. "That's why I have to go, to find out who I am again." She offered a slight smile, but at least this time it wasn't forced. "I need to find Phyllis Summers again. I could really use your support on this."_

"_You've got it, always." He returned the smiled as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You know that."_

_Her smile grew. "I do know that."_

_Michael let out a deep breath. "Then I guess we should get down to business; judging by how fast you wanted this done, you'll be leaving soon?" _

"_As soon as I can, maybe tonight," Phyllis shrugged before watching him get his briefcase and remove a couple documents. _

"_It probably isn't going to change anything but I do have to tell you I think this part of it is a bad idea but I drew it up anyways because I love you," Michael handed her the document._

"_Thank you Michael," she smiled appreciatively at her best friend. "I love you too."_

Phyllis was brought out of her musings as she heard a knock on the door. "Hey," she said as she opened up the door, managing to smile naturally.

"Hey Red," Jack enveloped her in a hug which she easily succumbed to. "When you called you sounded upset," he peered at her inquisitively. "What's going on?" He let go of her and made his way to the couch to sit down. "Is it Nick again?"

Phyllis shrugged. "Sort of, I guess," she let out a deep breath as she joined him on the couch. "I'm sure you know he and Sharon are shacking up at the club and since then he's pretty much left the magazine. Jack I need some time away from everything but my daughter so that's why I called you. I need a favor; it's about Restless Style."

"I'm here for you for whatever you need, you know that." He reached over to hold her hand. "You want me to help out at the magazine for a couple days or weeks even while you spend time with Summer…"

"It's more than that Jack," she interrupted. "I'm going away for a while, tonight actually, and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

* * *

Nick pulled outside of the Athletic Club, jumping out of his vehicle and tossing the keys to the valet before hurrying inside. He shook his wet overcoat, watching as the water droplets flew around him before making his way upstairs. He was drenched from hours of running around and couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. He had finally sighed a breath of relief when the bar keep he'd tip generously called to say she'd arrived, but as he got closer to the room he was sharing with his ex-wife his anxiety began to build once again.

"Sharon," he calls out to the darkness once he's inside, seeing her silhouette with her back facing him in front of the window. "Sharon," he closed the door behind him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only light in the room coming from a small lamp in the corner and the moonlight that managed to filter inside. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours."

"I'm sorry," the blonde spoke softly, her back still facing him.

"Sharon," his eyes ran over her form curiously. "Are you… are you okay?" He watched her nod before continuing. "I thought we were supposed to meet at the hospital."

"We were," her voice sounded as if she was thinking of some far away memory, "but I guess I got restless… I opened it." Sharon finally turned around, the moonlight reflecting the sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Nick."

He steps closer to her, not wanting to read into her words and thinking it has to be anything else. "Did something happen, is it the baby?" He feels better able to handle some tragedy than face not being the father but deep inside he knows. "Is she…" he's not sure what he's about to ask and is relieved when she interrupts him.

"She's perfect," Sharon smiles as she puts a hand over her protruding belly before looking up at him with a small grimace. "My daughter is perfectly healthy. _My_ daughter," she repeats as her eyes meet his, unable or unwilling to have to say the words.

"She's not mine," Nick states brokenly. The statement feels foreign coming out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Nick," she says for the second time that night. "You don't know how much I wish she was but it doesn't have to change anything," she moved towards him. "We can still make a home for you, me, Noah, and this baby. We love each other," Sharon tilts her head as she looks at him imploringly. "And when the time is right we'll have our daughter, just like Cassie predicted."

He ran a hand through his wet locks. "I thought for sure I was…" he shook his head in disillusionment. "I can't believe it. This can't be right Sharon," he lets out a deep breath as he suddenly remembers that two marriages were lost to this _prophecy_ baby. "Have you spoken to Jack? I'm sure he'll be happy to know…"

"It's not Jack's baby," she interrupts him before he can go on and she's surprised at how much that makes her heart ache as well.

"What?" Nick blinks a few times. "I don't understand; if it's not mine and it's not Jack's…" and then he remembers the other Abbott he refused to believe was in the running before this very moment. "Oh Billy. Of course."

"No," she shakes her head sadly but there's a light in her eyes when she starts speaking to the dumbfounded expression on his face. "But that's what is so good about this Nick. We can still have this baby together; she can still be our Faith."

"Sharon what are you talking about?" his voice seemed to elevate of its own accord. "Jack is just not going to walk away from his child and Billy has stepped up for Delia…"

"I told you Nick, Jack nor Billy is the father of my baby," she replied firmly. "You can be this baby's father just like you were to Cassie."

"Sharon," his green orbs stared at her as if he couldn't quite see her. "Who is the father of the baby you're carrying?"

She stares at him in such a way that it unnerves him before she finally speaks. "Nick you have to understand that I was in a really bad place," she breathes out deeply, remembering the months of turmoil she'd faced recently. "I was going through a lot with my marriage to Jack falling apart because of lies and Brad's death and what happened with Noah and still not being over what happened when our marriage fell apart and missing our beautiful Cassie. I was lost; blacking out and stealing things I had no memory of. I still don't remember all the things that were happening then."

"Are you telling me you have no idea who the father of your baby is?" Nick yelled as he looked at her incredulously. "I was so sure that this was the baby Cassie predicted, that this was the baby from my dream… Oh my God, I left Phyllis and Summer; I abandoned my family for some stranger's kid."

"Not some stranger's kid Nick," Sharon countered, "_my_ kid; my daughter just the way Cassie was."

"This is completely different Sharon, don't you see that?" he suddenly felt out of breath, as if someone knocked the wind out of him.

"It doesn't have to be," she explained. "Nick, you said I was the love of your life; that you regretted breaking up our family and now we can rebuild it. We love each other, we have a history…"

"History," he repeated with a sardonic laugh. "That's what I told Phyllis and now hearing it said to me…" he shook his head, unable to stop the irony along with the confusion and hurt that were swirling inside of him. "I have to go."

"Nick," Sharon called out to him as he turned away from her. "Nick, please don't walk away from me again."

Nick said nothing as he continued to walk out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jack squinted at Phyllis, taken back her words. "What are you talking about, going where?" He waited for a response but got none. "Phyllis," he drew her name out the way he always did when he didn't agree with her. "You're serious about this?" It was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Yes Jack and I could really use your support on this," Phyllis said firmly although her eyes looked vulnerable and soft. "Restless Style is very important to me, it's my baby you know," she used her fist to emphasize, "but right now I can't be here, I need time to…" she shook her head, "honestly I don't know what but I need to leave for a while, just me and Summer."

"Phyllis," his use of her name was the same. "Have you really thought about this?"

"Jack I've done nothing but think since Nick walked out on me and I can't stay here: in this house, on his family's grounds; it's too much. Every where I turn," she enunciated each word with a shake of her fists before taking a deep breath and placing her face in her hands. "He's everywhere," her lip quivered slightly as she forced back the tears that were already forming, her chin resting on her clasped hands. "Jack, you know me; I turned myself inside out for this guy and somehow I got lost in the shuffle of this thing with him and Sharon and that's not who I am."

"Love makes us all do some crazy things," Jack agreed with a nod. "I knew that things with Sharon weren't going to work out there at the end when she kept moving in and out but I couldn't give up that hope that we could make it work."

"She never deserved you," she smiled at him, "even with your faults."

"Yeah," Jack said with a laugh. "Well if Nick couldn't see how fantastic you are and was stupid enough to let you go, then he didn't deserve you either. He's going to regret it, and I know what I'm talking about."

Phyllis smiled appreciatively. "Speaking of your faults Jack, I need you to promise me that you won't use this magazine while I'm gone as a weapon against Victor or anything else Newman."

"Who me?" he said with his famous smile.

"I'm serious Jack," she paused briefly. "Restless Style is my baby too and I am trusting you to keep it running and scandal free until I decide what I'm going to do with it and the rest of my life." She reached behind her for the manila envelope. "I had Michael draw everything up. There are two copies in here, sign them and give one to Michael and keep one for yourself. And I was working on the mark ups for the upcoming issue, I almost forgot them; they're upstairs…"

"Hey, hey…" He took the package from her and grasped her hands within his own to stop her rambling. "I won't let you down Phyllis, I promise." He studied her momentarily before speaking again, "You're really sure about this; I can't do anything to change your mind?"

"No," she shook her head just as the phone rang. Phyllis quickly got up to answer it. "Hello… yes, thank you." She turned to her guest. "The cab is at the gate, it should be out front any minute." She turned towards the stairs. "Summer, it's time to go sweetheart."

The little girl came bounding down the stairs with a Raggedy Ann doll and Berry the Bear in her hands. "Uncle Jack," she flew towards him, dropping the doll on the last stair.

"Hey there," he scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. "I hear you and your mom are going on a little trip."

"Uh-huh," Summer nodded happily. "We're going on an adventure."

"I am going to miss you," he kissed her on the forehead. "And I will be expecting lots of phone calls and maybe you could draw me a picture and send it."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you Summer?" Phyllis said as her daughter nodded again.

"I love you Uncle Jack," she squeezed his neck tightly before he sat her on the floor.

"I love you too Summer," he smiled before looking over at his ex-wife. "I'll miss you too you know."

"So will I," she replied as she hugged him. "Look out for Daniel for me while I'm gone."

"Absolutely, that was a given Red," he replied. "He does know…"

"He was here earlier and so was Noah to see the supergirl," she answered before he finished. "My new email address is in the envelope too so you can keep me up on Restless Style." She hit his arm playfully, "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone Jack."

"Try not to stay gone too long; I can only stay out of trouble for so long without you here keeping me in line," he replied as he embraced her once more before watching her and Summer walk out the door with their suitcases.

* * *

Nick sat at the bar, swooshing his glass before downing the rest of the warm liquid, almost relishing the burn that went down his throat. He signaled to the bartender before the man filled his glass once again.

"Nicholas," the familiar voice of his father spoke from behind him. "What are you doing here son?"

"I guess I'm drowning my sorrows," he replied before taking another drink, draining at least half of the glass' contents.

"What do you mean you're drowning your sorrows," he sat down beside him, tossing his gym bag to the side. "What's going on Nicholas? When I saw you earlier you were meeting Sharon at the hospital. Did something happen?"

"You could say that Dad," he sighed deeply before reaching for his glass again.

"Son," Victor reached over and placed a hand on top of his. "What happened? Is Sharon alright? Is it the baby?"

"They're both fine," he let out a small laugh. "They're perfect," Nick shook his head before meeting his father's scrutinizing gaze. "The baby's not mine Dad."

"I'm so sorry my boy," Victor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know how much you were hoping for this baby to be yours."

"Hoping," he repeated the word bitterly. "Dad I was convinced. I let myself believe that somehow having this baby, this daughter with Sharon would make up for the loss of Cassie."

"Son," he shook his head sadly. "Even if this was your child it would not make up for the loss of your daughter; one child can not replace another. I will always miss the baby I lost and Sabrina when they died. Ashley is pregnant now and I am grateful for that and it brings so much joy to my life but this new baby won't erase the one I lost just like you and Sharon having another daughter will not erase or fill Cassie's place in your family."

"I know that Dad," he countered firmly.

"Do you," he sighed. "Nicholas, losing a child is the worst thing a parent can go through and I don't think you ever get over it but you can learn to get through it; Ashley has helped me with that. I have had to accept the death of Sabrina and our child but I don't think you have ever accepted Cassie's passing."

"All I do is accept it Dad," he shook his head in disbelief as his voice rose, "everyday."

"There is a difference between acceptance and resignation my boy," Victor said calmly. "I know it's hard but you have to accept it; you have to for Noah and for Summer."

"I really messed up," Nick shakes his head once again. "All I kept thinking was Cassie told us we'd have another girl and I had that dream, like an alternate reality if Cassie never died then me and Sharon would still be together and we'd have our little girl Faith too."

"But she did die son," Victor said sadly as he looked in his son's eyes. "She did and you and Sharon separated and then you and Phyllis had a daughter. I love Sharon, you know that and I know how happy she made you at one time but Phyllis made you very happy too at a time when you needed it most." He sighed deeply, "You know I dreamt once that I was an acrobat but instead I run Newman Enterprises."

"That's hardly the same thing Dad," the anger was written all over his face.

"You're right but the point is you can not let a dream run your life," he replied sternly. "Just like you can't turn back time or erase things that have happened. Cassie will always be your daughter, you will always love her just like I'm sure she will always love you but she wouldn't want you to be sad forever; she'd want you to be happy. And my boy I am telling you it is time for that, without feeling guilty about it. So you need to ask yourself honestly my boy, what is going to make you happy and do that. You are my son and I love you and I am telling you," he paused in his dramatic way, "listen to your father."

Nick nodded thoughtfully, letting his father's words sink it. "You know what dad, you're right." He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of twenties and threw them on the bar. "Thanks, I needed someone to open my eyes."

"Nicholas, where are you going?" Victor asked as his son stood up.

"I'm going back to where I belong," he said with a smile before rushing out of the bar.

* * *

Jack picked up the papers that were stern across the small desk in the corner of the bedroom. With the taxi arriving while they were still in the middle of their conversation, Phyllis had never made it upstairs to get them. He straightened them before slipping them inside the manila envelope with the documents she'd left for him. He'd already made a call to Michael to drop off one of the signed copies tomorrow morning. It hadn't been the only call he'd had since Phyllis walked out the door; he'd spoken to Sharon and found out that he wasn't the father, and neither was Billy. He'd hung up almost immediately after that.

Jack's eyes flicked to the photo on the end of the desk, the perfect photo of a happy family only a few months before. He shook his head; sadden for Phyllis' loss as well as his own. He shut off the light before exiting the room, making his way downstairs and froze as he saw the man in the doorway.

"Nick," he appraised him with a slight nod before traveling down the last three stairs.

"Jack," Nick looked shocked to see his former stepfather. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to pick up some papers Phyllis left for me," he explained as he picked up his coat from where it lay across the arm of the couch.

"From upstairs," Nick questioned, immediately becoming jealous.

"Yes from upstairs," he answered curtly. "I guess congratulations are in order."

He looked at the older man, confusion etched all over his face. "For what?"

"The baby," Jack answered. "I know it's what you were hoping for."

"I'm not the father of Sharon's baby Jack," he let out a sigh. "I think it may be for the best though; someone helped me see I wanted it for all the wrong reasons."

"But if it's not yours or mine or Billy's…" he halted, letting the sentence trail off. "You know what; it's none of my business anymore. I'll see you later Nick." He turned to walk away.

"Jack," he called, waiting for him to turn around. "Is Phyllis upstairs?"

"Upstairs," he shook his head. "No, Phyllis and Summer left." He peered at the man in front of him curiously. "She didn't tell you?"

He looked at the man across from him in confusion. "Tell me what?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't believe she wouldn't contact you," he mumbled, his words seeming to be his thoughts out loud rather than an answer to the younger man's question.

"I missed a call from her on my way over here but now when I call it goes straight to voicemail," he explained before anxiety took him over again. "Is it one of the kids, Summer… Daniel? Has something happened?"

"You could say that," his eyes drifted to her picture, a small glint in his eyes before noticing the panic on his former stepson's face. "Phyllis is fine and so is Summer and Daniel is home safe as far as I know." He paused briefly, "I hate to be the one to tell you this but Phyllis is gone."

"Gone?" he repeated. "What do mean she's gone?"

"She and Summer have left Genoa City," Jack said sadly. "She said she just needed some time away after everything."

The guilt immediately hit him before the worry took over. "Where did she go and for how long," Nick asked, surprised when the man in his doorway said nothing. "Jack, for how long?"

"She didn't say," he answered honestly. "I'd listen to that voicemail if I were you." Jack nodded at him before walking out the door.

Nick looked around the house, seeing little things missing now before his eyes landed on the Raggedy Ann doll lying on the corner of the last step. He reached over to pick it up, clinging to it as he flopped down on the steps dishearteningly, wondering what he'd done.

* * *

Phyllis looked over at her sleeping child, pulling the blanket up and smoothing her hair before her eyes turned to the darkened sky. Summer had been settled in the plane all of two minutes before she'd curled up and fallen asleep. Phyllis smiled at the couple settling across from her as they commented on how adorable Summer was before her eyes went back to the window, grateful that the rain had finally stopped falling.

As they made their ascension into the air, the red head stared out of the window, watching as they got further and further away from the place that had become her home. She took one last glance down before all she could see was sky, closing the shade and her eyes as she said a silent goodbye to Genoa City.


	3. Chapter 2: Love Hurts

**A/N: **Hi guys, I'm back with the next chapter.

**QUEENADDEK- **There was a spumor that never came true about Sharon sleeping with random guys during her blackouts, and my Mom is convinced that one of those guys is really Faith's father so I pretty much ran with that. Right now, Sharon doesn't know but who he is will come into play later.

**tanya2byour21- **Yeah I love the song myself too... I went back and forth through a few names but thought that song fit the story best overall. Thanks for always reviewing on prety much all my stuff.

**Love Hurts**

_Make you feel warm when you feel cold.  
And if you down on happiness,  
you better get used to the taste of sadness.  
Cause love can sure hurt sometimes.  
Love hurts and it don't; Love don't always work.  
Love ain't all it seems, it feels good but it stings.  
Love hurts and it don't…_

Phyllis grabbed her luggage from the exchange, placing the black suitcase on the side of her before grabbing her daughter's smaller pink one. She pulled the black suitcase with one hand while the other held to her daughter's hand tightly, Summer proudly pulling her own luggage.

As they stepped outside, Phyllis' face light up as she saw the man waiting for them.

"Philly!" the sienna man stepped towards her and embraced her in a hug. "Did you miss me Angel?"

"Of course I did," she smiled, "but I'm sure you missed me more."

"You are probably right," he leaned down to take a look at the little girl beside her. "Hey there Beautiful, looking just like your mother?" He glanced up at his friend. "She's the spitting image of you."

"Thanks," Phyllis answered. "Can you say hi Summer?"

"Hi," she smiled up at him, holding out her hand like an adult. "I'm Summer Newman."

"Well hello Summer Newman," he shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I am a good friend of your mother's, Damon Porter."

"Nice to meet you too Damon Porter," she smiled.

"Shall we?" he said as he took their bags from them.

Phyllis took one last look at the airport before grabbing her daughter's hand and following Damon to the silver Ford Escape Hybrid SUV waiting for them, hoping to leave the pain of the past behind.

* * *

Nick sat on the couch in The Tack House, twirling the glass of scotch in his hand idly before downing the rest of the warm liquid. It stung a little bit as it flowed down his throat but he supposed on some level he deserved that pain and much more. He'd left his great love for his first love and silently wondered if it were indeed possible to have two loves of your life. The question several years ago would have seemed ridiculous to him but in his current situation, it was a valid ponderance. He wondered how he could've loved Sharon so utterly and completely before Phyllis came along; if it were possible for love to erase love. All he knew now is that he felt like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Nick knew he would always love Sharon but he was in love with Phyllis. She'd introduced him to a type of love he never knew even existed and he'd driven her away, trying to recapture a romanticized version of the youthful love he and Sharon had shared so long ago. Shaking his head, he refilled his glass and took another long drink.

"Dad?" Noah's questioning voice came from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Son," Nick cleared his throat before putting down the glass and turning towards his son. "What's up?"

"I came by to get the picture Summer drew me," he said as he walked over to the table where the drawing lay. "I forgot it earlier."

"You were here earlier?" he stood up.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I wanted to see them before they left."

He squinted in thought. "Phyllis… Phyllis called you?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "Dad, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I live here," even as he said the words he know it sounded like a weak explanation.

"Not for the past few days," Noah replied before peering at his father. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did. Tell me you didn't just wait till Phyllis and my little sister moved out so you and mom could move in here and prepare for the new baby."

"No, no, no," Nick shook his head adamantly. "Your mother isn't here." He sighed deeply. "Look son, maybe you might want to sit down for this."

"What is it now?" the young man sighed as he did what he was told. "Where is mom?"

"She's at The Athletic Club I'm sure," he ran a hand over his face as he prepared to deliver the news. "The results for the paternity test came in and the baby-the baby's not mine Noah." He let out a shaky breath. "I was just so convinced that it was going to work this time and I know we told you this was it this time but…"

"But what dad?" he interrupted, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. "You found out it wasn't your baby so you walked out on mom just the way you walked out on Phyllis and mom before that and Phyllis and mom?"

"Noah," he started but stopped as his son continued to speak.

"No dad you have to stop doing this," he stated firmly. "You knew; we all knew that this baby might be Jack's too but you still made a commitment to mom."

"It's not Jack's baby either," Nick paused, "or Billy's."

Noah nodded, vaguely remembering Jack's brother in the running as well before his brows furrowed at what his father just told him. "Wait, what do you mean the baby isn't Jack's or Billy's or yours? Whose is it?"

"Look son," he paused briefly, not knowing how to explain this to his son when he couldn't even explain it to himself. "Your mother was going through a really rough time and she's no exactly sure who your baby sister's father is," he paused briefly. "It's a girl, by the way."

"Whose father could be anyone," he ran his hand through his hair. "Unbelievable! This," he stood up. "This is why I wanted to divorce you two. You guys are so messed up. My mom doesn't even know who fathered her kid and you 're headed towards becoming a Mormon so you won't have to chose what wife you want to be with."

"Noah that's enough!" Nick bellowed, standing up as well.

"You're right dad, it is enough," Noah said. "I've had enough," he snatched up the picture his little sister had drawn for him. "I hope Phyllis never brings Summer back so she never has to grow up in your craziness; I should've gone with them."

"Noah," Nick called as his son turned away from him and rushed out the door. "Noah," he yelled as he ran to the doorway, "Noah!" He watched as his son ran off in the distance before returning back to the couch and staring at his glass before picking it up. "Damn it!" Nick chucked the glass at the wall, watching as it shattered and the brown liquid slid down the wall.

* * *

Phyllis looked out of the window as Damon navigated down the highway. She looked back at her daughter who was sleeping in the backseat before her eyes went back to the window. She looked out at the darkened city, watching as they blurred past the red rocky landscape in the distance and the twinkling of the city lights below.

"I still can not believe you are here," Damon said as he turned off on an off ramp. "It's been a lot of years."

"Yeah, a lot of years," she said with a far away look in her eyes. "I just, I had to get out of there but I worry about my daughter, if I'm doing what's right for her." She paused as her eyes took a quick look at the slumbering child. "Am I-am I doing what's right Damon because I just- I'm not sure anymore."

"Hey," he reached a hand over to hold hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "You needed this time away and I promise what is best for your baby girl is what's best for her mother."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "You've really come through for me and for my daughter and you're right, I need this." She let out a deep breath, "After everything I've been through with this-this marriage, I was looking in the mirror wondering who was staring back at me. I mean, I was this Stepford Wife and you know me; that's not me."

"I do know you Philly and you are right, that is certainly not the woman I know," he replied, "but we're going to help you get that feisty, sexy, take no prisoners woman I met so many years ago back."

"You think I can?" she asked, her voice lighter than it was only moments ago.

"Baby I know you can," he said as he pulled up to the perimeter gate, reaching p on the sun visor for the remote to open it.

"Wow," Phyllis said impressed as the drove through the gate and up the road to The Ranch-style home. "This is amazing Damon, really amazing."

"I try," he shrugged modestly. "It is home."

"It's beautiful Damon," she spoke as they exited the SUV before opening the door to the back.

"Leave the luggage," he announced. "Just bring that beautiful little girl of yours and I will come get the bags after I show you to your room."

"Thanks," she said before unhooking Summer out of the car seat and pulling her into her arms.

"Mommy," she yawned as her mother carried her through the open doorway.

"We're here baby girl," Phyllis said with a smile.

"I'm tired," Summer yawned again as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"I know sweetheart," she said soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I will show you the room you two will be sleeping in tonight," Damon said as he led them down the hall. "I figure she will want to sleep with you tonight but after she gets comfortable, there is another room."

"Thanks," she said as she followed him and then laid her child gently on the bed, "for everything."

"You are definitely welcome," he replied. "You hungry?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I get her settled."

"Then I will go get your bags," he offered her a smile before exiting the room.

"This is good, this is going to be good," Phyllis said to herself as she gently removed her daughter's jacket and shoes. "It is… it's going to work out. Everything is going to be fine." She only hoped she wasn't lying to herself.

* * *

Nick dialed his wife's cell number once again, his irritation continuously growing as he reached her voicemail for the fifth time tonight. He threw the cell phone down on the couch before making his way over to her discarded black sweater shirt thrown over the chair. The pain in his chest as he thought of not seeing her seemed unbearable and he suddenly wondered if this was how she felt when he walked out on her. It had only been hours since he found out Phyllis left and already he felt like he was losing his mind. Nick went to pick up her shirt, inhaling the scent of her perfume and remembering the last time he'd seen her wear it.

"_Listen, I want you to sit down," Nick said as he led her to the couch, watching her sit before he sat down as well._

_Phyllis rested her hands on her knees before turning towards him with a fake smile. "What?"_

"_If you ever have any concerns about where I am or who I'm with," he paused briefly, watching as she picked up one of Summer's toys in anxious energy, "all you have to do is ask me." _

"_I'm not," she sighed with a shake of her head, "gonna do something like that." _

"_Why?" Nick raised his shoulders in a small shrug. "Instead of worrying about this, you should've just talked to me. "_

"_I couldn't do that," he voice raised ever so slightly. _

_Nick matched her tone, though his voice sounded less stressed. "Why not?" _

"_Because," she said with a sigh, "I felt stupid." She looked down briefly before hr blue orbs met his green. "I felt stupid that I let Heather," she rolled her eyes at the mere mention of the woman's name, "of all people, get to me. And it would've sounded like I didn't trust you." _

_He let out a deep breath as he shook his head. "Look, its okay, you know?" His eyes met hers. "Every married person has vulnerable moments." _

_She tilted her head with a smile. "Do you have vulnerable moments about me?" _

"_Well, yeah," he said with his own smile before his face turned serious again. "I mean... I'm amazed that you will even look at me, let alone love me." _

_Phyllis let out a laugh. "You're a liar," she said before leaning in to kiss him. _

"_Look, I broke my wedding vows to be with you." Nick scooted closer to her, his voice sincere. "And as crazy as I am about you, and I can't even imagine my life without you in it," he waved his hands in the air to emphasize the point, "I still regret all the pain I've caused." _

"_I know," Phyllis nodded before her eyes became downcast._

_There was a pregnant pause as they looked at each other. "Look," he paused briefly, "I don't ever wanna do that again to anyone, and least of all you."_

_Phyllis nodded. "Okay." _

"_I love you," he said as he moved closer, still seeing some hesitation in her eyes. "And I'm gonna be honest to you and faithful to you, I promise you that." He smiled at the light in her eyes before they leaned into each other for another kiss, his one deeper than the last._

"_You flew all night?" Phyllis murmured against his cheek as he placed soft kisses down the side of her face._

"_Mm-hmm," he replied between kisses. _

_Phyllis pulled back with a small mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you wanna go to bed?" _

"_Yes," the word came out of his mouth eagerly. "I don't have to go alone, do I?" he asked between small kisses before kissing her even deeper. _

"_Uhh-uhh," she smiled against his lips. _

_Nick broke from their make out session. "Wanna race?" he asked before they both hopped up excitedly. _

Summer had let out a cry after that and they both went off to do other things but when they came home later they'd taken up where they left off, making love into the wee hours of the morning. It had been only eights months ago but his world had changed more drastically than he could imagine. He'd meant every word he said to her that day, yet for some reason he had treated her the same way he'd done Sharon; only Phyllis had never been unfaithful to him the way Sharon had. Phyllis had never been emotionally involved with another man while being married to him like Sharon had, yet he'd treated their marriage with the same disregard when he should've been treating it with even more respect. His eyes drifting to what looked like a legal notepad, an idea of who could help him took hold.

Sighing heavily, he reached for his cell phone again before dialing a familiar number, the relief filling him as he heard a voice answer. "Michael?" he couldn't contain the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes, hello," the lawyer spoke into the phone. "This is Michael Baldwin."

"Michael," he paused briefly. "It's Nick."

"Nicholas," he drew out the name, "it's pretty late; is this an emergency or can this wait till tomorrow?"

"You know damn well it's an emergency Michael," he blew out a frustrated breath. "Where is my wife?"

"If you're referring to Phyllis she decided to take a little time for herself after you walked out on her for Sharon," he explained, feeling fiercely protective of his best friend.

"Where did she go?" Nick asked, ignoring the snip in the attorney's voice. "I need to know where my wife and my daughter are; I can't lose my little girl too." He sounded lost when he spoke the last sentence.

He let out a small sigh, allowing himself to feel sympathy for the man on the other end of the line, albeit small. "Phyllis," he paused, "she would never keep Summer away from you. I'm sure she'll let you know where they are."

"She's not answering her phone," he replied. "Look I know I-I messed up but I need to talk to her and every time I call it just goes to voicemail and Jack was no help letting me know where she and Summer took off to."

"I don't know what Phyllis did or didn't tell Jack but I can assure you she didn't divulge where she was going to me as her best friend," he replied. "It was my understanding that Phyllis planned to call you before she left."

"She did but I missed the call," his patience was waning. "Look Baldwin, I know Phyllis and she wouldn't just take off without letting you know."

"I'm sorry Nicholas but I can't help you," Michael replied. "Now it's late and if there's nothing more pressing, I need to spend time with my wife and son, let them know I appreciate them; I'm sure you understand."

"Michael…" Nick began to speak but was cut off by the lawyer talking over him

"I'm sure she'll give you a call tomorrow," and with that Michael hung up the phone.

"Michael," Nick bellowed into the phone before hurling it across the room. "Damn it!" He yelled at himself before sinking down on the couch and burying his head in his hands, cursing himself for his indecision.

* * *

Phyllis stood on the deck, looking out at the acreage before her. She had to admit that this place was breathtaking, though it reminded her of Los Alamos and that brought memories in and of itself.

"Hey Angel," Damon said as he stepped up behind her.

"He keeps calling," she said as her eyes stared out absently. "I just, I can't talk to him yet." She shook her head. "He must be going crazy right now." She shrugged; her back still to him. "Maybe he thinks I'm taking Summer away from him."

"If Nicholas knows you at all he knows that that is something you would never do," he replied.

"I hope so," she let out a deep sigh. "I'll call him tomorrow but tonight I just... I need..."

"Hey," he waited for her to turn around and face him, "You alright?"

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not." She clenched her hands into fists. "Even here, I can't help but think about him. I'm just, I'm crazy, right?" She looked up at her friend, her blue orbs filled with turmoil. "I mean I have to be to still be in love," he voice cracked as she felt tears began to fill her eyes, "to be in love with this man who has broken me."

"You are not crazy," he reached up to hold her shoulders. "You may have put your trust in the wrong man but…"

"May have," she interrupted. "No, I did put my trust in the wrong man but this-this is my fault. I did this; I did this by getting involved with a married man."

"Baby," he shook his head. "You did not do this."

"But I did, I did," she said with tears in her eyes. "I let myself believe in happy endings but there is no such thing as a happy ending." She shook her head adamantly, her red hair whipping around her, "not for women like me."

"Hey," he said as his chocolate orbs stared down into hers. "You are talking about a very good friend of mine and I happen to think she is one of the best women I have ever met." He bent down a little, brining them more to eye level with each other. "You are brave and fearless and loyal and beautiful and passionate. You, you made me feel again when I thought there was nothing left to feel in this world. I know it hurts like hell right now but you, you did everything for me and I intend to be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you," she sad before falling into his arms, relishing in the comfort of his warm embrace. "I don't know what I'd be doing right now without you."

"You will never have to find out," Damon hugged her tightly. "You are strong Phyllis; you will get through this. It won't hurt forever; I promise."

Phyllis snuggled closer, hoping he was right.


	4. Chapter 3: You've Got A Friend

**A/N:** Hello to those who are reading... sorry i didn't get this up before Christmas, it just got too hectic.

**tanya2byour21- **Thanks for the review and ITA with you about Sharon. I think she's whiny and hypocritically. i did like her a very, very long time ago and then i liked her again when her and Jack were married when her character finally showed some growth but then they regressed her back to the vapid twit she was before she grew a backbone and a brain. Still when I'm writing her I try not to let my hate show through but I still write her as the confused dingbat Y&r created.

**LBF- **Thanks for the review. ITA about Sharon cheating on Nick too and her being responsible for their breakup too, that's why the Phick affair never bothered me because all Shick did was take turns cheating on eachother for ten years. Heck they started out cheating on Amy and Matt to be togethe so it was always their pattern. I think Sharon's issue with Phyllis has never been that she actually slept with her husband, I mean she always forgave Grace after a few months, it was that Nick actually fell in love with Phyllis.

Anyways peoples, on to the next chapter... and as always, reviews are love!

**You've Got A Friend**

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend

Phyllis watched from the deck as her daughter ran around the yard, chasing butterflies. She looked so carefree; so happy, and Phyllis was glad that for the most part her daughter seemed unaffected by leaving Genoa City. _Mostly unaffected. _The thought echoed in her mind. Her daughter had asked if they were going to call Daddy today so there she stood, cell phone clutched in her hand while her eyes watched Summer run through the grass happily.

"It's not going to bite you know," Damon said as he stood behind her.

She blinked a few times, not expecting him to be there, before turning back to see him. "You should really learn how to make some noise or people are going to think you're trying to sneak up on them."

"I will do my best to walk harder next time," he flashed her a smile. "So," he motioned towards the phone in her hand. "Are you going to call the man or what?"

"I'm working myself up to it," she sighed deeply. "This is-this is crazy. I can do this."

"You can do this," he said before placing a soft kiss near her temple. "I have to go into town to take care of a few things and then I will be back to take you and that gorgeous girl of yours to the fair."

"She's really excited," she smiled wistfully.

He nodded knowingly. "You and Summer, you'll be okay?"

"I'm always okay," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "Go; I'll see you later." She watched him flash another smile before he slipped back inside as quietly as he'd come out before she turned back to the cell phone in her hand. Taking a deep breath she dialed the all too familiar number, her heart rate accelerating at the sound of the line ringing.

"He-hello," a groggy voice picked up before she heard a lot of shuffling.

"Nick?" she said through the noise. "Hello…"

"Phyllis," he sat up in bed quickly, ignoring the pounding of his head at the sound of her voice. "Phyllis, you still there?"

"I'm still here," she sighed deeply. "Hey."

"Hey," there was relief in his voice. '"Are you-are you and Summer okay?"

"We're fine Nick," she replied. "I tried calling you before I left…"

"I know," he cut her off. "I got your voicemail. I must've called you about twenty times last night."

"I noticed," she felt awkward talking to him. "We were on the plane and then getting settled in here."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Arizona," she answered.

"Arizona," he repeated. "What are you doing all the way out there?"

"Visiting," she answered sharply. "I just wanted to call and let you know that your daughter is fine; I'm sure you were thinking I kidnapped her or something by your messages."

"That's not what I thought," Nick defended. "I was just worried about when you two would be back."

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I need this… time to get back to being me; the me I was before Paris. Maybe even the me I was before Michael and Lauren's wedding."

"Phyllis," he spoke her name sadly. "I know I've put you through a lot. Most women would've broken and if you need some time away from me for a little while I understand that but I need you to know that I want you to come home… to me."

"Wha-what?" she stuttered as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "What home Nick? You walked out, on me, on our family for some trip down memory lane with Sharon and your prophecy baby and now what because I'm not-I'm not just waiting around suddenly something has changed." She let out a heavy breath. "This is unbelievable… your arrogance, it just- it knows no bounds."

"That's not what I meant Phyllis," Nick's voice was firm. "I just meant…"

"I don't care what you meant, that's what this is about: me, me Nick. Do you think you can understand that?" She shook her head. "You know what, no..."

"No," he repeated, the confusion evident in his voice.

"No," she repeated firmly. "This is not the reason I called you, to get in another argument that goes no where," she took a calming breath. "Besides you should be getting something from Michael tomorrow."

"What?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked. "Phyllis we need to talk about this."

"The only thing left to talk about at this point is our daughter," she said before looking out at where her daughter was playing. "Would you like to talk to your daughter?"

"Yes I would Phyllis after I am done talking to you," he answered.

"Well talking to me right now isn't an option; I'm moving on." Her eyes drifted back to the young girl chasing butterflies. "Summer," she called. "Your dad's on the phone."

"Phyllis," he raised his voice. "Phyllis…"

"Here you go sweetheart," he heard her voice but it sounded like she was away from the phone. "Just hang up when you're done babygirl."

"Okay," Summer said happily as she put the phone to her ear. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Supergirl," Nick felt immediately relieved at the sound of his little girl's voice. "Are you having fun with mommy on your trip?"

"Yup," she nodded against the phone. "It's really pretty her and there's even more horses here and a pony. Mommy's friend Damon said it could be my very own."

"Damon huh," he furrowed his brows, making sure to control his voice. "Is that who you and Mommy are visiting?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded again, despite the fact he couldn't see her. "We're going to go to a physic fair to get incense and a crystal and see a belly dancer and get our faces painted."

"Well," he paused with raised brows, "that seems like a whole lot of fun. Make sure you take pictures for me."

"I will," Summer replied happily. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Supergirl," he replied. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she nodded with a grin. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Summer," he said before hearing the phone click before falling back against the bed unceremoniously as he thought about his wife and daughter with another man.

* * *

Sharon sat on the cold bench, staring at the dingy concrete wall. She'd had a lot of unexpected things happen to her the last few years, tragic things even, but still she never thought the day would come when she'd end up here: scared, alone, pregnant, in jail. She'd tried calling both Jack and Nick but neither one had taken her call; she knew Jack was upset about her leading him on and Nick had probably taken up with Phyllis again. _Phyllis._ She shook her head in disgust, she was the reason she'd ended up here in the first place. First she'd stolen her husband and now she had cost her her freedom. After all, if she wasn't so distraught about Nick leaving her for Phyllis yet again she would've never gotten so upset and left without paying for the ring she'd tried on.

"Sharon Abbott," the officer said as he approached the holding cell, sticking the key in the lock. "You're free to go; the charges have been dropped."

"Thank you," she stood up quickly, pulling her black woolen coat around her a bit awkwardly. "I told you-I told you I didn't belong here."

"That's what they all say," he sneered before leading her out to the squad room, motioning to the regal man standing off to the side.

"Victor," she let out a breath of relief as she rushed towards him. "Oh Victor, it was horrible-just horrible."

"You're okay now," he replied soothingly as he took her in his arms. "I talked to the man at the jewelry store and convinced him to drop the charges."

"Thank you," she pulled back. "Thank you so much. I've been in there all night."

"You should have called me," he reprimanded lightly. "You know I am here for you whenever you need me."

"I know," she offered him a smile. "I was just embarrassed that this happened again. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Sharon," he said earnestly as he took one of her hands within his own, patting it gently. "We are family."

"That means a lot considering…" she trailed off. "I assume Nick told you."

"Yes he did my darling and I am sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted," his usually hardened eyes were kind.

"How did you find out I was here?" her blue eyes looked up at him.

"Noah," he answered.

"Noah?" she repeated. "Noah knows?"

Victor nodded. "It was leaked in that damn press; he saw it on the internet this morning."

"Oh God, just what he needs." Sharon held her head in distress. "He's been through so much Victor and he's already so upset with me and Nick; this is the last things he needs."

"We'll help him get through it," Victor replied before wrapping an arm around her. "Let's get out of here; I'll take you home."

"I can't go back to The Club," she shook her head. "I'm sure there are reporters outside and I just-I just can't handle that after spending the night in here."

"You'll come back to The Ranch," he replied.

"Victor, are you sure?" she questioned, "With Nick and Phyllis being right there?"

"Phyllis is out of town for a few days," he answered. "It won't be a problem."

Her eyes lit up. "Okay," she smiled.

"Okay?" he watched her nod again. "Then," he drew the word, "you ready to get out of here or what?" Victor watched her nod again. "Come on sweetheart."

Sharon leaned against him, taking in the comforting strength she could always depend on as they made their way out of the police station.

* * *

Nick strolled into The Athletic Club, seeing the man he was looking for already sitting at the table. "Hey man," he said as she sat down. "I'm glad you could meet me."

"Sure," Paul said as he sat back. "What's up Nick?"

"I need some information on a guy who used to live here," he explained. "I'm sure you remember him; I think you and Christine helped him and Phyllis get out of something several years back."

Paul looked at him quizically. "Are you talking about Damon Porter?"

"That's him," Nick nodded.

"And what exactly am I looking for here Nick?" Paul asked. "Is Newman trying to find him to bring him back into the cosmtic industry?"

"No," Nick shook his head, "nothing like that. This is personal… very personal." He sighed. "Phyllis and Summer went out of town to visit him and I don't know where exactly that's at."

"Do you think Phyllis has taken off with Summer?" the detective sat up fully in his chair.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I've talked to her and I'm sure Summer will be back," he sighed deeply, "I'm just not sure she will."

"I don't understand," he furrowed his brows at the young man.

"She's filed for divorce," he explained. "At least she alluded to that. I guess I'll see when I receive whatever it is from Michael tomorrow."

"Oh Nick," he paused briefly, "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," he shook his head.

"This and the whole Sharon thing must be a lot to handle all at once," Paul replied. "How is she handling everything?"

"I honestly don't know and right now I can't be concerned about my ex-wife," Nick said. "That's how everything got messed up between me and Phyllis in the first place." He sighed deeply. "The only thing I'm concerned about is my son but seeing how he refuses to talk to me or his mother right now, I'll just have to wait for him to come to me. In the meantime, I need to focus on Phyllis."

"So you just want to know where she's at?" he asked.

"I know she's in Arizona but I think she left the city out on purpose," Nick explained.

"And when I find out what city he lives in?" Paul asked. "It shouldn't be hard to track down the information."

"When you find out what city he's in and his address," Nick paused briefly, "then I'm going to Arizona to convince my wife to come back home where she belongs."

"Do you think that's wise Nick?" Paul asked.

"Are you refusing the job?" he questioned.

"No," he shook his head, "but as a friend, I'm asking you if you're sure about this. You could just push her further away when she already may come home on her own if you give her a little space."

"That's a chance I'll just have to take," Nick replied. "I made the mistake of letting her go too many times before; I won't make that mistake again. So friend," he stressed the word, "are you in?"

Paul nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Summer said as they made their way into the house carrying her new salt lamp. "The lady said I had a very bright aura." She smiled brightly before turning to look at Damon. "What's an aura?"

He leaned down so he was face to face with her. "An aura is basically the light surrounding you." He looked up at Phyllis to make sure it was okay to explain it to her daughter, her nod encouraging him to go on. "Some people believe, I being one of them, that every human being has an aura surrounding them."

"But if everyone has one why can't I see it?" she asked.

"Because it is spiritual," he answered. "It is like looking with your soul or your heart instead of your mind."

"Like angels," she supplied.

"Exactly," he nodded. "And she said you have a bright aura because she can see with her heart that you are as bright and beautiful little girl on the inside as you are on the outside." He paused. "Does that make any sense?"

"A lot," Summer nodded happily before reaching over to give him a hug. "I think you have a bright aura too Damon." She smiled as she pulled back, "Almost as bright as my mommy's."

"You are a special girl Summer Newman," he said as he stood up.

"Yeah she is," Phyllis said before embracing her daughter, lifting her up as she squeezed her tightly. "I love you Babygirl."

"I love you too Mommy," she replied as her mother set her on her feet. "Can I go color in my new coloring book now?"

"Sure," Phyllis said as she handed her the bag. "Go on up squirt; I'll call you when it's time for dinner." She watched her daughter trot up the stairs before turning back to look at her friend. "She really likes you."

"I like her too," Damon said with a nod. "Thank you for joining me today and for letting your daughter come."

"I had fun," she said. "It distracted me," she shrugged, "at least for a few minutes until I caved and let that physic give me a reading." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what she said?" he asked.

"Why don't we save that for another day," she offered him a smile. "You know, I never asked you how you ended up here in Sedona. What happened with Adrienne and Atlanta?"

"You sure don't beat around the bush now do you?" he scratched at his eyesbrow.

"When have I ever?" she rolled her eyes. "So," she looked up at him, "are you going to tell me?" she paused briefly. "I thought when you left Genoa City that the two of you had found your way back." She let out a small breath. "You know, this is-this is sort of ironic. You and Adrienne are kind of like Nick and Sharon."

"And how do you figure that?" he raised a brow at her.

She shrugged. "Well they lost Cassie and that was what forced them apart in the first place and then some years passed and they runited, just like you and Adrienne." Phyllis shook her head. "If only I'd seen the similarities then before I even let myself get sucked in this deep. Why did I do that?"

"You can't control love Baby," he shook his head, "no one can. It sweeps us up in it's current and we are powerless to stop it."

"Yeah, until you're washed ashore after almost drowning," she spat out before earning a disapproving look for him. "What, I'm sorry… no. You know what, I'm not sorry. I'm not going to apologize for my feelings anymore. I've been doing that for far too long, just pretending-preteding that I was happy when I wasn't or that it was me, that I was the crazy one to feel paranoid but I wasn't." She couldn't control the stray tears that were rolling down her face. "And now I'm crying again and I hate this. I don't want to pretend anmore and I don't want to cry."

"You never have to pretned with me," he replied as he reached up to hold her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs sweeping away the moisture on her cheeks. "What do you want Philly?"

"Right now?" she asked as her blue orbs looked up into his chestnut depths. "I want you to kiss me Damon."

"Phyllis," he drew her name out but the lightness was gone, replaced with a husky quality. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of much these days but of this," she said softly as her eyes still stared into his, "I'm sure."

He offered her a small smile before lowering his head to brush his lips softly against hers. His lips pressed against hers lightly in a few chaste kisses before he applied more pressure, gliding his lips over hers before sucking at her top and then bottom lip before her mouth opened underneath his, allowing their tongues to meet and engage in a slow battle of ardurous strokes. They took their time, each one relearning the other ones mouth before she finally pulled back, a bit breathlessly, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"For what?" he asked, his breath carressing her face.

"For starting," she shook her head, "for stopping. I-I don't know."

"Well we weren't going to go much further," Damon said before stepping back from her, leting out a little laugh. "Your little girl is right upstairs and besides, you are not ready for all that yet Angel."

She sighed as she looked at him, unable to fathom how she'd done without him in her life all these years."You are the best man I've ever know," her words were spoken with sincere honesty as she reached over to grab his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you for understanding exactly what I need."

"I know you Phyllis," Damon offered her a little smile. "I'll go start on dinner." He kised the top of her forehead before leaving theroom.

Phyllis reached up to touch her still tingling lips, wondering if perhaps she would actually get through this.


	5. Chapter 4: Street Map

**A/N: **Hi all... sorry it's been a while since my last update. I tend to update the ones that are more heavily populated sometimes but since receiving some recent reviews it motivated me to write more on this one and got back into the muse for this story... Hopefully the chapters will come more frequently... thanks so much to my reviewres: **QUEENADDEK, Emma, Tanya, Wendy,** and **Emmy10196**.

.

.

**Street Map**

_I would like someone to make a map,_  
_Mark my home and draw some lines that match;_  
_all of the reasons why it can be like you said._  
_One day it's gonna happen,_  
_I don't know when_  
_I'll be on your street…_

Phyllis sat on the deck looking out at the beautiful desert sky. It felt calming to be away from the buzz and drama of Genoa City and she knew she needed that now. She'd let herself become a shell of her former self; the independent, feisty fighter had turned into a co-dependent, submissive doormat. It was almost ironic that all the things she'd hated about Sharon she had let herself become. She wondered if that was why Nick ran back to the bobble-headed blonde, figuring if he was going to be with a weal woman he might as well be with the original.

"Thinking about him again huh?" Damon said as he stepped out on the deck behind her.

"I wish I wasn't," she replied before letting out a breath. "Michael, he's delivering my petition for divorce today."

"Are you sure that you want to do that so fast?" he asked in concern as he sat in the chair besides hers. "I know you Philly and you are no quitter. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to fight for your marriage to Nick?"

"Fight," she repeated the word with a scoff. "All of the fight has gone out of me. That's all I-that's all I did, fight for Nick, for your marriage, for our love. Hell I fought for and with him and it wasn't enough." She fought back tears. "Nothing was ever enough Damon."

"I am sorry," Damon said, looking at the turmoil swimming within her blue depths, "sorry about your marriage and the toll all of this has taken on you."

"Being here helps," Phyllis offered him a small smile. "I feel free, well free-er." The red head shrugged.

"I'm glad," Damon replied with a nod. "You and that precious little girl of yours can stay here as long as you need, whether that's a week or forever."

"Forever's a long time," she said softly as her eyes gazed out at the horizon in thought. "I could stay here," she turned to look at him, "permanently. You know," she let out an ironic laugh, "I actually own land out here."

"In Sedona?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Nick and I, when we got married the second time…" she trailed off.

He quirked a brow at her inquisitively. "How many times did you and Nicholas Newman marry?"

"Twice," she answered. "We wanted to be married before Summer was born but there was some red tape under Wisconsin law since Nick had just gotten divorced from Sharon so we flew down to Los Alamos."

"It's a nice place," he added. "I drove through there a couple years ago."

She nodded. "Yeah it is. We were so happy then," she recalled wistfully. "And when it was legal in Wisconsin we married again." She shook her head out of her longing thoughts. "Anyway, the land…It was a gift from Victor Newman and one of the two things I'm asking for in the divorce settlement. The other is my magazine." Her eyes met his. "It was sort-of ironic, I reached out to you after all these years and you ended up being in the same place."

Damon smiled with a nod, "Sedona."

"Sedona," she repeated, offering him a smile of her own.

"Some may say it was fate," his eyes looked into her intensely.

"I'm not sure I believe in fate anymore," she said sadly. "Not for-not for someone like me."

"Hey, what did I say about downing yourself like that. You are talking about someone I care very deeply for," he said as he reached over to hold her hand. "I told you before, it never ends."

Phyllis nodded. "I don't know how I got through these last few years without you in my life."

"I'm here now Angel," he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "and I guarantee you I will not be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Phyllis replied.

* * *

Nick sat at a table in The Athletic Club, waiting for his mother to arrive. He'd already met with Paul earlier this morning and received the information he wanted: Damon porter now lived on a ranch style property in Sedona Arizona and that was exactly where he intended to go once he left her.

"Hi honey," Nikki said as she approached the table, smiling as her son stood up to kiss her in greeting. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Hey Mom," he said as they both took their seats. "I'm… doing better."

"Was Paul able to help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Damon Porter lives in Sedona; my next stop is the airport after this."

"Oh honey," she looked at him with a tilt of her head. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do that? It may make things worse."

"I'm not living my wife and daughter down there in Arizona," he balked. "Phyllis and Summer belong here in Genoa City, they belong with me."

"Yes they do," she nodded emphatically. "I truly believe that but I also believe that Phyllis needs time. You hurt her Nicholas, so much…"

"I know mom," he sighed deeply. "I made a mistake, a huge mistake and probably the worst mistake of my life but I can't let he go. I love her mom, so much, and I want our family back."

She nodded. "Just, don't push okay? Let her know you're willing to fight for the family and the life that the two of you built but you can't force her into this Nicholas. She has to want it too."

"She does, I know she does I just have to- I have to prove that I can be that guy again, the guy she can trust with her heart, with her future." Nick said before he looked up at his mother. "I will prove this to her."

"So," the older blonde paused momentarily, "what do you need from me?"

"Noah," he answered. "He's been having a rough time since he found out about the baby, Sharon and I splitting up yet again, and Phyllis and Summer taking off. I need you to look after him while I'm gone."

"That goes without saying sweetheart," she replied. "But are you sure this decision is for the best?"

"Does that mean you're not going to support me?" his jaw tightened.

"No I'm not saying that at all, I just don't want you to push Phyllis even further away," Nicki paused briefly "but if you think this is best…"

"It is; I'm going to bring my wife home," Nick said as he stood up. "You'll see."

"Good luck sweetheart," she stood up as well before giving her son a kiss on the cheek and watching as he left, hoping everything turned out for him the way he wanted.

* * *

The cab traveled down the winding road, the Wisconsin scenery passing by in blurs as he sat in the back seat, traveling the roads that had been once so familiar to him. It had been months since he's been in Genoa City and years before that, still there was a part of him that would always think of this place as home.

He looked out at the ambience, the buildings; not much had changed since he'd last lived here. There were a few new businesses and a few revamped structures but all in all it was the same.

He watched as they pulled up to the road that led to his former home. A part of him was nervous coming here again but after talking with his brother he knew he had to come; he had to know if it was true. Motioning a wave to a security guard he recognized, he was instructed that the person he was waiting for was in the main house, he stepped out of the cab and paid, tipping the driver generously before he made his way through the gate.

The Hispanic man walked through the acreage, hearing the sounds of the horses in the distance as he made his way to the main house. He could see that it had been upgraded in the years he'd been gone; it looked even bigger than before and the shrubbery around it was different as well as the large window pane in the front. Wiping his damp palms against his jeans he finally arrived at the door, ringing the doorbell as he waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello…" Sharon smiled before her features transformed into a state of shock. "Oh my … what are…?"

"Hey… Sharon," he said as his gaze dropped down to her protruding abdomen before meeting his eyes.

A warm smile lit up her face before she fell into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around him. "Diego…"

* * *

Damon stood in his art room, watching as Summer painted on the canvas. He was in awe at how smart and talented the young girl was, never seeming to miss a beat despite all that was going on with her parents. It made a part of him long for Isaiah, wondering what his little boy would be like now if he had lived. The pain was still there, he carried it with him everyday, but after the near death experience he's had so long ago in Genoa City, he'd learned to live for his son's memory rather than bury parts of himself because of the loss.

"What are you two doing?" Phyllis said as she stepped in the room.

"Damon's teaching me how to paint," Summer smiled happily. "Look Mommy," she pointed at the picture she'd been working on. "Damon says it's abstract."

"Abstract huh?" she smiled at the sienna man before looking back at her child as she picked up the paintbrush. "I love it."

"You could paint one too," she turned around to beam at her mother. "He has lots of canvas."

"Oh no," Phyllis shook her head. "Mommy has never been a painter."

"There's a first time for everything Angel," Damon said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and lead her in front of a blank canvas. "Pick up the brush," he instructed.

"O-Kay," she rolled her eyes as she dipped it into some red paint and swiped a lazy line across the page.

"Not like that," he said as he stood behind her, his warm breath caressing her neck. "You have to feel it," he said lowly. "All of it, all of the motion that has been building up inside of you, just let it out on this page. All the anger, hurt, and frustration; baby, just let it out."

Phyllis felt goosebumps run across her body as she let his words in; dipping the brush once again in the red paint she sopped up a generous amount before flinging it at the canvas in front of her. The paint splattered across the page in a long thick line with small splatters surrounded it.

"That is what I am talking about Philly," he replied as he moved from behind her. "There's emotion in that one stroke."

"We're artist Mommy," Summer smiled as she splattered a yellow line across her page in the same fashion as her mother.

"We are," Phyllis smiled as she used a new brush to make a few delicate pink lines across another side of the page. "The one in pink," she said softly before turning to Damon. "That's what we've always called her."

Damon smiled. "And that patch of fierce bright blue," he asked as she painted. "Is that your boy?"

"Yeah," she nodded before tossing a glob of yellow paint on her picture and crossing it out with deep black lines. "And that is that bobble-headed twit Sharon," she laughed. "You know what," she smiled, "this is therapeutic."

Damon laughed before going back to his own painting, and adding to it. Just as he was reaching for a new color he felt a splat of paint hit is arm. "Hey Philly, watch it."

"I'm just letting out my emotions," he joked before waiting for him to turn around again before flinging her brush at him and laughing as it hit his arm.

"Phyllis," his eyes were widened as he gave her his reprimanding voice.

"What, it's abstract," the red head laughed haughtily before flinging more paint at him.

"Oh you asked for it," Damon said before sticking his hand inside the green paint and reaching for her, wiping his hand across her face.

"This is war," she said as she tossed more blue paint at him and laughing as her daughter joined in the fun, tossing yellow paint at Damon in defense of her mother, the three of them erupting in boisterous laughter as they continued to throw paint at each other.

* * *

Nick stepped out of the cab as they arrived as the destined location, tipping the man generously before he made his way to the gated home. Quite honestly he was surprised at how well Damon Porter had done for himself; he remembered the man being a very simplistic man who lived in a small apartment in Genoa City and now he lived in a huge ranch that would rival that of even Victor Newman's. It was no wonder his daughter sounded so comfortable when he'd spoken to her; despite the fact they were on two different sides of The United States, they places were very similar.

Briefly he wondered why Damon needed so much security but shaking those thoughts away he made his way to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello?" a deep masculine voice answered.

"Hello," Nick called out. "I'm looking for Phyllis Newman?"

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end asked defensively. "Whatever you are selling, we don't want any of it."

Nick almost scoffed at the protectiveness in the other man's voice but fought the urge to lash out at him before he was at least inside the compound. "I'm not selling anything. This is Nicholas Newman and I'm her for _my_ wife and daughter."

"Nicholas?" he repeated as though he were thinking. "Well then, why didn't you say so?"

"Look, are you going to let me in or what?" the irritation in his voice was unmistakable.

"Hold on, let me tell Philly you're here," Damon said before the line went silent for a few moments.

"Philly," Nick said under his breath, wondering who this guy thought he was. "Pet naming my wife," he scoffed to himself

"Nicholas, are you still there?" Damon's voice wafted through the intercom.

"Yeah," he fought the urge to say something nasty.

"I'll buzz you in," he replied. "She'll meet you in the foray."

The line went silent again as the gate buzzed, allowing Nick entry to the property. He walked towards it grudgingly, knowing he was probably being overly sensitive but something about the possession and protectiveness in the other man's voice concerning Phyllis, _his_ Phyllis, rubbed him the wrong way.

When he got to the door he wasn't sure if he should knock or not but he found he didn't have to make that decision as the door open for him.

"Nicholas," Damon nodded politely.

Nick furrowed his brows at the splatters of paint on the man's clothing. "Damon."

"She'll be right out," he smirked before the red head emerged a paint covered mess. "And here she is. You want me to get Summer?"

"She's getting cleaned up," Phyllis answered. "If she comes out just distract her for a few minutes."

"You got it Angel," he offered her a smile before leaving the estranged married couple alone.

"What is it with this guy?" Nick scrunched up his face as he motioned with his head to where the sienna man had disappeared. "Philly? Angel? Give me a break."

"Did you really fly all the way out here to question me on the nicknames Damon uses to address me?" She shook her head as she let out a breath. "What-what are you doing here Nick?"

"I had to see you," he replied as his green orbs meet her blue resolutely. "I want you… I need you and Summer to come home."


	6. Chapter 5: Cuts Both Ways

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I updated this but if all goes well I should be updating this and my other fics more regularly. I have a babysitting gig for a while that was taking up most of my free time lately but that's pretty much over for the time being so I should be more focused on my writing, plus the muse visited me today, let's hope it doesn't go on vacay again. Anyways, special shout out to: **wsm021, Wendy, Rose, Lily, lukenpeyton4ever, and Emmy10196**- thanks so much for the reviews! Btw... there's a link in my profile for the banner to this story as well as the rest of my fics, which should all be updated in the next couple days. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter...

**Cuts Both Ways**

It cuts both ways.  
Our love is like a knife, it cuts both ways.  
It's driven deep into my heart each time;  
that I realize how it cuts both ways…

.

Phyllis stared at the man in front of her incredulously, wondering if he had lost his mind. She couldn't think of any other reason why her estranged husband after months, nearly a year, of chasing after his ex-wife all while being married to her could possibly stand straight faced while proclaiming he wanted her back. She wanted to say something, do something but all she could do was continued to stare at him, emotions from every angle swirling inside of her until she finally did what neither one of them expected; she laughed, and she laughed hard.

"Phyllis?" Nick's features drew up in confusion and concern. "Phyllis, are you-are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she repeated. "Really Nick? I think after what you just said to me if anyone's not okay in this room it's you." She took in the dumbfounded expression in his face and shook her head. "You, you have been pushing me away for months. You left me and now when I'm no longer sitting there like the poor Stepford Wife," she waved her hands in the air before balling them into fists, "here you are, and suddenly you _need_ me and Summer to come home. You never needed me when I was there, right there waiting for you to just get over whatever kept driving you to rescue your precious Sharon."

"That is not true," he shook his head adamantly. "Phyllis, I have always needed you." Nick watched her shake her head before continuing, "It's true. I needed you then and I need you now."

"I don't care about your needs!" she yelled. "I spent so long, so much time worrying about what you needed, playing the good wife and I played her well and still it wasn't enough for you," she shook her head as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill form her eyes. "My God Nick, I turned myself inside out for you and it was just never enough-it was never enough."

"It is enough," he grabbed her by the shoulders as his green orbs stared into her blue. "You are enough. You are more than enough, it was me who wasn't."

"You're right," she pulled back from his grasp, "you weren't. And guess what baby," she let out an exasperated breath, "you're not enough now."

"Don't-don't try to push me away," Nick replied. "I know I've made mistakes, I walked out on you and I shouldn't have but I'm here now and I want to make this right. I love you Phyllis; I know you know that."

"What I know is no matter how much you believe that you love me there is a part of you, a huge part Nick this is always going to belong to Sharon," she countered, "and I won't stand by and take it while you continue your pandering back and forth between the two of us. I can't do it anymore. I can't." She balled her hands into fists against her chest as she looked up at him. "I can't-I'm exhausted."

"Whatever I thought was still there with Sharon is over Phyllis," he sighed deeply. "I want you, only you and I know-I know I've said it was over before and that at times I've been unclear about what I wanted but I've never been more certain than I am right now that you are what I want, you and Summer."

"You'll always have Summer Nick," Phyllis said honestly. "If that's what this is about then don't worry, we won't be gone forever and even if I decide to stay here we'll work something out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… stay here?" he could feel his heart rate speed up at the implications of that. "You're thinking of staying here… permanently?" He shook his head in refusal. "No, no way Phyllis. I get that you want some time and if you want to stay here for a little while because you need space that's cool but after that, you have to come home."

"I don't _have_ to do anything Nicholas," she said firmly.

"Phyllis, we belong together; you and me and Summer, we're a family," he stated. "I know- I know we can find our way back to each other if we fight for this."

"Don't you understand Nick that that's all I've been doing for so long," she let out a frustrated breath. "I was a fighter but I lost; I can't fight anymore."

"Then let me fight with you, fight for you," Nick paused briefly. "Please don't just expect me to walk away from you, from us. I made that mistake before and it's killing me. I can't, I won't just let you quit on me."

"Why are you doing this Nick?" she asked with a shake of her head, her eyes filed with pain and sadness.

"I love you Phyllis," he held her face between his hands. "I just- I need you to come back to me and I swear this time I'll get it right."

"I can't go back to Genoa City with you," the red head finally let a few stray tears escape.

"Then I'll stay here," the suggestion was out of his mouth before he really had time to think about it. "Whatever it takes Phyllis, just do not ask me to walk away. Please," his eyes pleaded.

"You already walked away, _you_ walked away!" Phyllis yelled before burying her face in her hands for a moment before exhaling deeply. "No, you know what? I'm not-I'm not doing this again with you. I've done this with you and it doesn't matter anymore. This is over. This is done. It has to be done Nick."

"So just like that," he shook his head in disbelief. "You're just going to let it be over and I'm supposed to what? Just let you go?"

"Yes! Go, go back to your lovely sweet Sharon and recapture whatever this damsel hero crap the two of you can't seem to move on from or don't," she shook her head before pushing him towards the door. "I don't care anymore. That's the beauty of it being over, you can chase after her all you want now, save her from herself, from life, whatever. Just go Nick; _please_ go… please just go." She let out a defeated breath. "Please…" Phyllis sighed deeply. "If you want to see Summer I can send her down but…"

"We're not through here Phyllis," he countered.

"Yes we are," the red head turned away from him and pressed the intercom button. "Damon?"

"Yes Angel," his deep timbre voice wafted over the speaker.

"Angel," Nick scoffed under his breath but knew Phyllis heard him by the look she shot his way.

"Can you send Summer down," she paused briefly. "Her dad's going to take her to dinner and then drop her back off."

"Okay," Damon replied.

She turned back towards her estranged husband. "She'll be right down."

"Phyllis," he started but was cut off by the rise of her hand.

"We're done here Nick, the only thing we have left is Summer and she'll be down her in just a second so let's not make it any harder for her," her features were schooled indifferently but she could not keep the emotion out of her voice.

Nick shook his head sadly, hating the sadness, hurt, and anger he could see swirling in her eyes and knowing that he was the cause of all of it. "Fine," he replied as she opened up the door for him, teetering in the doorway. "I'll go for now Phyllis but this isn't over. I'm not giving up on us."

"Then you're going to be sorely disappointed," she replied just as their daughter came bounding down the stairs. "Hey baby girl," she forced a smile as a lightness that hadn't been there before entered her voice, enveloping the little girl in her arms. "Look who came all this way to take you to dinner."

"Daddy!" Summer shouted excitedly as she ran to him.

"Hey Summer," he scoped her up in his arms, squeezing her tightly in a hug. "I missed you Supergirl."

"I missed you too Daddy," she smiled. "I can't wait to tell you everything we did."

"I can't wait to hear it squirt," he smiled before his eyes met his wife's. "I'll see you late Phyllis."

"Have fun sweetheart," Phyllis said to her daughter who waved in reply before shutting the door and leaning back against it, sliding down the hard surface as she let out a soft sob.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here," Sharon said as they made their way through the lush grass on the outskirts of the property. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Not that long," he countered, wondering why she looked so surprised to see him when they'd talked about getting together again the last time he was in Genoa City."

"I came after you, you know," she said softly as they came to a stop, tilting her head to look up at him. "When you left town all those years ago, I came after you but I-I never found you."

"You did?" the thought warmed his heart. "Part of me wished you would've found me then but looking back Sharon, I'm glad you didn't. When I left here, I was in a bad place…" he trailed off. "Things had gotten so complicated between us and between Victoria and me and after the robbery I left revenge consume me and I turned into a bitter person. It took time to find the man I was again."

She nodded in understanding. "I understand, I've lost myself a lot since you left. After you left I kissed Victor in a moment of weakness over my guilt about what happened between us and being unable to work things out with Nick. It was really a mistake," she shook her head, "but it happened and Nick saw."

"Oh Sharon," he shook his head in sympathy. "After our night together, that must have been a lot for Nick to handle."

She nodded as her eyes filled up with tears over the trying time. "I just couldn't take it so I took off but when I didn't find you, I ended up in Denver and I got into some trouble with this awful guy who followed me back here," her head bobbed around animatedly in irritation as she spoke, "and basically terrorized me but somehow everything eventually worked out and went back to normal and Nick and I put our family back together until Cassie died."

"Cassie died?" he said in shock before reaching out to her and pulling her into his arms. "Sharon, why didn't you tell me all this months ago at that little dive outside of town?"

"What?" she pulled back to look at him in confusion. "Diego, what are you talking about? I haven't seen you since 2003."

"You really don't remember?" Diego's eyes took in the confusion of her face. "Sharon, I saw you in March and we…"

Her face paled as her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God," her eyes went wide as her hand flew to her stomach. "You…."

* * *

Phyllis stood outside on the outskirts of The Ranch, looking out into the distance. Seeing Nick again had shaken her, and though she'd been able to keep up appearances for her daughter's sake when she came back from diner with her father, now that Summer was tucked safely into bed she allowed the emotions she'd kept at bay to wash over her. She wondered if he was n his way back to Genoa City or if he was really going to stick around Sedona trying to prove to her that they could find their way together once again. She shook her head at the irony. The whole time she'd been basically begging him to fight for her and when she'd finally given up on the marriage she'd tried so hard to hang on to, now he was determined to fight.

"Hey Angel," Damon said as he stepped up behind her. "You've been out here a long time."

"I don't know what to do," she shook her head. "You know me and Nick, we had this thing-this powerful thing and it was like nothing or no one could stop it and then he died…" she chocked back a sob. "He went down in The Newman jet and we thought he was dead…"

"I read about that," he placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort, rubbing her arms up and down.

"Yeah well when he came back he had amnesia and he was chasing after Sharon," Phyllis blew out a breath. "He couldn't remember Cassie dying or how we out together or our precious baby girl…" she trailed off. "That's when it all started." She huffed as she turned around to face her friend. "I mean I thought when he fell in love with me again it would be okay and we were-we were okay. And we were happy and then he got his memory back and stupid, stupid me I thought it would all be alright but it wasn't. He kept saving her from every crisis she kept managing to get herself into and he just expected me to sit there and take it." She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Oh Phyllis," he said sadly.

"And that's not even the worst part," she continued. "I mean the whole time he's acting like I'm paranoid and nothing is going on but I knew it- I knew and then he sleeps with her. And then he sleeps with her again! Uhh," she screamed out into the air. "Why do I- why do I keep doing this to myself." Her blue eyes stared up at the sienna man in torment. "Why does he keep doing this to me?"

"I don't know baby," Damon said as he gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back in comfort. "But I do know you are a hell of a lady to try and get over. Maybe Nicholas has finally realized his mistake."

"Isn't it too late for that?" she asked with her head against his chest before pulling back to look at him.

"Only if you want it to be," he answered. "I guess that is the question Philly, do you want it to be too late?"

"I wish I had the answer to that," she said softly before falling back into his embrace and the stalwart comfort he offered, wondering if she would ever truly be able to let Nicholas Newman go.

* * *

Nick drove down the highway towards Damon's Ranch, smiling at his daughter who sat in the passenger seat playing DJ until she found a song she liked. He'd spent the night listening to Summer talk animatedly about the house she and her mother were helping Damon and his friends build and he couldn't help feeling jealous. Still he knew he'd done this to himself; he'd sent the better part of this past year taking his family for granted, taking his wife for granted as he set off on mission after mission to try and save his ex-wife. He wasn't sure what the impulse was but he was sure it still had to do with the guilt he felt for falling in love with Phyllis and leaving Sharon for the tempting red head.

From the very beginning he had been Sharon's savior: from her past, from Matt, from an uncertain future. Sure things had not been perfect, for one thing they'd both cheated on each other more times then he could count off handedly and that had been his biggest mistake; he'd treated his marriage with Phyllis as cavalierly as he and Sharon had treated theirs and expected the same result. But Phyllis was not Sharon. She was fierce, independent, and strong; there was only so much she would take before she was through. He only hoped it wasn't forever because he didn't know how he could live a life without Phyllis once he'd lived a life with her. Sharon may have been his first love but Phyllis was his true love, his soulmate.

He sighed as he pulled onto the street leading to his destination, not wanting to drop his daughter off there so another man could spend the evening with _his_ family.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Summer asked, her big blue eyes that were so much like her mother's looked over at him in concern.

"I'm fine Supergirl," he offered her a wide smile. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy," she replied. "I' glad you're here too. Are you going to stay with us at Damon's?"

Nick laughed. "No squirt, Daddy's going to stay at a hotel not too far away but I promise I'll b back. Maybe I can help with the house."

Summer smiled happily as she nodded. "Damon said it was a big job because their whole place burned down but the community is going to help. Mommy said it was like Habitat for Humanity."

"Well that is very cool," Nick replied. "I would love to be a part of it," he said just as he pulled up to the gated ranch and pressed the buzzer, the gate opening within a few seconds so he could pull into the driveway. "Looks like we're here."

"You promise you'll come tomorrow?" she asked hopefully as she unhooked her seatbelt.

"I'll find a way to be there," he said as he turned of the car and then opened his door to get out before coming around to open hers.

"And maybe we can have a picnic," Summer suggested as her father lifted her out of the car, her arms tightening around him so he wouldn't put her down just yet, "just you and me and mommy. Please," she grinned up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," Nick said before looking up to find his estranged wife standing in the doorway. "I love you so much," he squeezed her close.

"I love you too," she replied as she returned the hug before her father kissed her on the forehead and sat her down.

"Hey Supergirl," Phyllis said from the porch.

"Mommy," the little girl rushed towards her mother to give her a hug. "Me and Daddy had so much fun and he said he could come tomorrow to build the house and maybe we can have a picnic, just you and m and Daddy."

"Did he now," Phyllis smiled down at her daughter before her eyes meet her husband's, growing hard as she looked at him despite the forced smile on her face.

"Summer's idea," he shrugged in explanation, "but I'm sure they could use all the help they can get."

"Please," Summer's eyes looked up at her mother in pleading.

"Your dad can help out if he wants to," the red head supplied before looking back at the man who she both loved and hated. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Wave goodbye to Daddy."

Nick nodded. "Sleep tight Summer," he smiled. "I'll see you both tomorrow," his green eyes met his wife's blue resolutely. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Daddy," Summer waved as he got back in his vehicle.

Nick waved back, staring at the two of them for a few beats before finally pulling away. "I will get m family back," he said to himself as he drove away, "no matter what it takes."


	7. Chapter 6: Moment Of Madness

**A/N:** Hey guys... sorry for the wait but this next chapter is tweaked and ready. I finally got my computer back a couple days ago & decided to change a few things here and there with this chapter. i was sort-of waffling on this but i have more a clear direction on it now. Special thanks to: **Emmy10196, OG88, boyluvr250, ****BekaRoo, **and** Emily** for your reviews and interest in this fic! Anyways, hope you enjoy the next part...

**Moment Of Madness**

And my back was warm, from feeling the sun,  
and being at one with science.  
And now I have found, my hole in the ground.  
It's a tourist attraction;  
my moment of madness…

Phyllis smiled over at her sleeping daughter before her gaze returned to the scenery as they made their way down the highway towards the property where the home was set to be built. The ride was nothing shorty of awkward as her eyes traveled between Damon in the driver's seat and Nick in the front passenger seat, both equally silent and stoic. She felt as if they'd all gone mad agreeing to this unpleasant ride.

Her estranged husband had arrived at Damon's Ranch fairly early and when Summer exclaimed happily that they could all ride together now, no one had the heart to deny the child's request so here they were: three uncomfortably silent adults and one napping little girl who was oblivious to the tension surrounding her.

"Enough already," Phyllis finally broke the stifling soundlessness as she unhooked her seat belt and leaned into the front of the vehicle over the center console.

"Philly!" Damon glanced at her in confusion. "What…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick asked her with the same quizzical expression the sienna man wore.

"Oh now you are both conversationalist, that's-that's just great," the red head rolled her eyes before reaching forward to the radio, turning it on and finding a station playing a song she could live with. "It was too quiet in here."

"Well now that you've found a song to your liking Angel do you think you will be returning to your seat?' Damon asked, though it sounded more like an admonishment.

"I'll try," she joked as she sat back, hearing her husband scoff. "What Nick?"

"Nothing," he let out an exasperated breath before anther quiet lull washed over them, leaving only the sounds of the radio to fill the automobile.

"So Nicholas," Damon spoke again after several moments, "are you still running things at Newman?"

"My dad's actually back in charge there but I still work for the company," he answered. "Are you still involved in the cosmetics industry?"

"No," Damon smiled jovially. "I got out of that rat race when I left Genoa City. I took my money and my freedom, made quite a few good investments when I was in Georgia, came out here and brought my ranch and the rest, as they say, is history."

Nick nodded. "So you're happy out here then? You like it here?"

"I am," he replied slowly. "I like it here just fine."

"It seems like a great place to live," Phyllis interjected, not liking the inquisitive questions her husband was giving her ex.

"It is," Damon smiled back at her before refocusing his eyes on the road.

"So you have no plans then to return to Genoa City?" Nick questioned.

"Not at the moment," Damon answered, "Though I could be persuaded to come back, given the right motivation."

"Really," Nick retorted as he stared at the other man. "And what exactly would that be, my wife?"

"Look, we're here!" Phyllis yelled, effectively halting the conversation.

"Mommy," Summer wiped at her eyes sleepily, having been woken up by the volume of her mother's voice. "We're here?"

"We sure are baby girl," Phyllis smiled warmly at her daughter before sending a stern look between the two men in the front of the vehicle, "and we're going to make sure you have a great time."

* * *

Sharon sat silently as she waited for Diego to return. He was currently giving the hospital a blood sample for comparison against the baby's DNA but she was more than sure that he must be the father. At least she hoped he was. Looking up at the clock and realizing it had only been two minutes, she shook her head sadly. She felt like she was on an episode of Maury, testing the fourth possibility of father's for her unborn daughter.

"It's going to be okay," she said soothingly as she rubbed her protruding stomach.

"Mom," Noah said as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here? Is it the baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey," she offered him a smile as she stood up before tilting her head to the side. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened in concern. "Is it-has something happened?"

"It's Colleen and grandpa and Jack," he said before letting out a shuddering breath, the emotion of everything washing over him. "Abby called and they're on the way by ambulance… it sounded bad Mom."

"What?" she said as fear gripped her, clutching the nearby counter for support. "What happened…"

"I don't really know but it has to do with that lady Mary Jane," he shook his head. "She's been pretending to be someone else, Paul's sister... Jack's ex-wife Patty…"

"The lady who shot him years ago?" the blonde said worriedly.

"She shot Jack before," his voice cracked momentarily with fear. "Mom, what if she shot them all: Grandpa Victor, and Jack, and Colleen…"

"Oh honey," she gathered him in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know," he shook his head as they separated. "I called Dad but I keep getting his voicemail and..."

"It's okay," she pulled out her cellphone, "let's try again." She dialed number one on her speed dial and waiting for her ex-husband to answer, frowning when she received his voicemail as well. "Nick," she spoke into the phone in her damsel voice, "Something-something bad has happened and we need you; your family needs you. I need you to call me back as soon as possible, it's Victor. Please Nick, call me." Sharon let out a small sob before hanging up the phone and hugging her son close once again. "It's okay Noah; everything is going to be okay."

"Sharon?" Diego said as he came upon the pair, a concerned look taking over his features as soon as she looked up at him with tormented blue eyes.

"It's bad," she said as Noah turned around to look at the newcomer.

"Diego?" he furrowed his brows. "What…" he looked between his mom and the man.

"It doesn't matter right now," the blonde replied. "Let's go see if they've arrived yet."

* * *

Phyllis watched as her daughter played cheerfully with the other children in the designated kid's area where one of Damon's friends, a retired school teacher, was watching over them along with her daughter. They were doing arts and crafts over the expanse of three picnic tables that were pushed together and summer seemed to fit in seamlessly with the other children and for a moment Phyllis wondered what it would be like to make this little area outside of Sedona her permanent home.

She turned away from where her daughter was playing, staring down at the raw materials before looking around for either Damon or Nick, who'd both conveniently disappeared out of sight when she went to get Summer settled.

"You're new to this aren't you?" a brunette spoke from beside her.

"Is it that obvious?" Phyllis asked with a laugh.

"Just a little," the woman smiled warmly before offering the red head her gloved hand. "Laurie."

"Phyllis," she said as she took the offered hand within her own and shook it firmly. "So, you do this a lot I take it?"

"Pretty much," Laurie replied. "My grandfather was a carpenter so I've done stuff like this a million times," she paused briefly to offer the other woman a smile, "I actually put this entire wall foundation together by myself." She pointed to the west wall foundation in front of them.

"You put together this wall?" Phyllis looked at her in respect. "Wow, that's-that's very impressive."

"Thanks," the brunet motioned towards the items the red head had been studying when she walked up. "So, you need help with this?'

"Sure," she drew the word out slowly. "That guy over there told me to work here and create reinforced wood retaining walls, and then walked back to what he was doing."

Laurie laughed. "Yeah that's Bill," she shook her head. "Don't worry about him, he's like that with everyone, likes giving the newbies a hard time. "Here," she said as she picked up a pair of eye goggles. "Wear these and then we can start."

Phyllis slipped on the goggles before watching the other woman put hers on as well.

"It's actually fairly easy and pretty therapeutic, at least for me." Laurie shrugged before picking up one of the tools. "We're going to need a grub axe for this…"

"An axe huh?" Phyllis said just as she caught her ex-husband out the corner of her eye on the other side of the foundation. "You know what Laurie; this just may be therapeutic for me too."

* * *

Jack stood silently, unsteadily as he watched Tracy and her husband follow the doctor to Colleen's room as his former step daughter and niece Abby turned to the other doctor. He couldn't believe his other niece, his sweet little niece Colleen had gotten caught up in his war with Victor

"Doctor," Victoria paused as she hugged her little sister close to her, "how is our dad doing? "

"We are waiting on a blood type and a cross match, plus the results of the CAT scan before we send him into surgery," he explained.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Abby asked shakily.

"He's made it this far," he replied evasively.

"Can we- can we see him?" Abby looked up at the physician with tearful eyes.

"Briefly," the doctor paused, "once he returns from radiology. Please excuse me."

"He thinks Dad's gonna die," the young blonde's voice cracked with emotion.

"No," Victoria shook her head. "He didn't say that. We have to, we have to just stay focused okay," she looked down at her phone again. "Damn it, where is Nick when all this madness is happening?"

"And Mom?" Abby said before looking to her uncle. "Has anyone called her?"

"No, no, no, let's…" Jack sighed deeply as he ran a hand over his hair, "let's wait till we know more. I want to be able to give her some good news."

"Nick should be here," Victoria said before looking up to see three newcomers. "Sharon, Noah," her nephew flew into her arms and she hugged him tightly before watching his hug her sister.

"I tried to call dad but…" he shook his head.

"Diego?" Victoria looked up at him questionably.

"I'm sorry about your father," he offered her a quick embrace. "That's what's important right now."

She nodded in understanding. "And finding Nick."

"Jack, how are you?" Sharon hugged him.

"I'm trying to hang in there," he said. "Has anyone called Phyllis?" he offered. "Maybe she knows where Nicholas is."

"It's worth a shot," Victoria nodded before breaking down in tears as she started to call.

"I'll do it," Sharon said as she took the cellphone from her former sister in law as JT seemed to appear out of nowhere to lead her to the seating area. "Hello?" she said as soon as she heard background noise.

"Hello?" Phyllis said.

"Phyllis it's, its Sharon," she spoke into the phone, gripping it tighter than necessary.

"Sharon?" the red head eyebrows grew together in confusion before letting out a scoff. "Unbelievable, you found out Nick came after me and you thought you'd track him down by calling me. You are-has anyone ever told you that you are unbelievable?"

"Phyllis this isn't about that or how much we dislike each other," the blonde rolled her eyes. "You said Nick is with you."

"Yes he's not right beside me but he's here," Phyllis paused. "What's going on? Did something happen to Noah?"

"No, Noah is fine physically but Victor not," Sharon explained, "and neither is Colleen Carlton. Phyllis, Victor was shot."

"Oh my god," Phyllis visibly paled. "What happened?"

* * *

"Whew," Nick said as he wiped his brow after he and Damon lifted up the siding for one of the walls. "It's hot out here."

"Yes," Damon agreed. "It gets like that out here, being the desert."

"I know," Nick scoffed. "I was just mentioning how warm it was, no need to get defensive."

"I can assure you I am not defensive," he countered. "I just thought you were complaining about working in the heat. You're not opposed to hard work young Nicholas, or do I have that incorrect?"

"What's yourproblem man?" he asked in irritation.

"There's no problem here," he held up his hands before motioning to him, at least not on my end."

"So you think I'm the one with the problem?" Nick shook his head incredulously. "You have my wife and daughter staying with you, trying to take over my family, and you think I'm the one with a problem."

"Yes you are if you think Phyllis not leaping back into your arms after the way you treated her has anything to do with me," he retorted. "You drove that beautiful woman away all by yourself."

"I made mistakes," he defended. "I know that and so does Phyllis but just because I've made mistakes doesn't mean it's alright for you to slide in when I'm trying to get my family back."

"I'm not holding a gun to her head," Damon replied. "Phyllis knows that she is welcome to leave whenever she wants, just like she's welcome to stay."

"And you'd like that," Nick countered.

The sienna man shook his head. "I certainly wouldn't mind it," he paused briefly. "Look Nicholas, I apologize if you feel like I am stepping on your toes but Phyllis and I are friends and I intend to be there for her as long as she needs it the way I know she would be there for me."

"Friends," Nick scoffed. "That's what you want to call it."

"Why yes," Damon answered, "that is what I call it when there is a positive reciprocity between two people who to desire what is best for the other and are there for one another when times are tough. Is that not your definition of friendship?"

"You and I know that what you feel for my wife is more than friendship," Mick retorted.

"Perhaps," he paused briefly, "but what I want or you want isn't important. It's what she wants and as long as she needs my friendship then I am going to be there for her and if she wants more…"

"Phyllis is my wife," Nick interrupted as he stepped closer to him. "You seem to keep leaving that out."

"No you seem to keep leaving out that you walked out on her," Damon countered before watching the man glance at the buzzing phone with a guilty look before silencing it. "And if I were a betting man, I'd bet that the call right there is the reason for it; the ex-wife you just won't let go of, no matter how much it hurts your current wife."

"You know nothing about my relationship with Phyllis," Nick said stonily.

"I know you hurt her," he replied. "I know the fiery woman who could take on any fight and win feels like all the fight had been drained out of her. You," he pointed at the shorter man, "did that to her. You shattered that woman."

"And here you are so willing to pick up the pieces," Nick scoffed with a hardened jaw. "Well I hate to break it to you but there's no way that's going to happen. You stepped up," he shrugged cockily, "like you're so quick to remind me, out a friendship but you're no longer needed."

"Nick," Phyllis walked up to the two of them, immediately noticing the tension. "I need- people have been trying to get in touch with you back home."

"Sharon?" he questioned softly. "I thought…." He trailed off as anxiety washed over him. "It isn't Noah is it?"

"No but something bad has happened," she explained. "Jack just called me and it's-it's so unbelievable I don't even know where to start but Mary Jane is Patty Williams and she left Colleen to drown and she…" she paused as she shook her head sadly, "Nick, she shot your father."

Nick immediately paled as Damon felt guilt wash over him. "Wha-what?"

"We have to get to Genoa City," Phyllis reached out her hand to him before he hugged her close.


	8. Chapter 7: Kaleidoscope

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'll keep this short and sweet since I'm WAY late with this update. Thanks so much to** Emmy10196, OG88, boyluvr250, BekaRoo, Emily,** and **QUEENADDEK** for your continued interest in my story! Hope you like this next part...**  
**

**Kaleidoscope**

You know me, how troubled I can be  
but through your kaleidoscope, I let go.  
Cuz you show me the world as it could be  
through your kaleidoscope, it's beautiful…

.

Nick stared out of the rounded window into the vast expanse of the sky as Phyllis sat across from him, leaning over her daughter's shoulder as she watched a movie on her PSP. Victoria had managed to get the Newman Jet sent for them and now they were on their way to Genoa City, back to the drama that he was sure his wife had been trying to leave behind. He'd basically been in a fog since he heard about the shooting and the incredibly muddle story that went with it, the gist being his father had brought a surgical altered patty Williams to town as a weapon in his constant battle with Jack Abbott that had resulted in his father and Colleen Carlton in critical condition at the hospital.

"You just keep watching your movie baby girl and we'll be home in no time," the red head said as she adjusted the blanket over her daughter and then placed a soft kiss in her hair before getting up and making her way to the other side of the jet, offering her husband a small smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," he sighed with a shake of his head. "I can't even wrap my mind around how this is happening."

"You know your father Nick, he's strong." Her eyes meet his in a determined look

Nick nodded. "You know, I always think of my dad as this untouchable force, like nothing can really happen to him but then he had those seizures a couple years back and I had to admit to myself, he's a man. He's fallible and vulnerable just like you or me or anybody." His face contorted in hopelessness, his eyes looking at her like a lost child. "I know he's strong but what if…" he trailed off as he turned away from her. "I can't lose my father."

"Hey, hey, hey," she reached over to hold his face in her hands. "You can't think that way, okay. We're not going to go there yet. We don't know everything but what we do know is who your father is, and he's a fighter." She smiled as she thought of him. "He's Victor Newman; he's going to be fine. He'll pull through this-he will. I truly believe that."

"Thank you," Nick said as his green orbs meet her blue. "I know things between us are strained and…"

"None of that matters right now," she shook her head.

"I couldn't get through this without you," he replied slowly, their eyes clinging for a few beats before he leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly as she cradled his head against her chest, letting her strength permanent into him.

* * *

Noah watched from a distance as his mom chatted with Diego in the corner. It was strange to see him again. He didn't have very many memories of the man but he knew that he had been close to his mom and aunt, and even remembered him being nice to him as a kid when he lived on the Ranch. He wondered what though what the man was doing here now though. He looked away as he caught his mother's eyes, turning to look out of the window for a few moments before he felt her presence strongly behind him.

"How are you holding up?" Sharon asked from behind him.

"Okay I guess," he shrugged. "I'm more worried about Abby; not only is she worried about Grandpa but Colleen too."

She nodded. "She's already lost Brad; I hope she doesn't lose her sister too…"

"Or her dad," he finished for her.

"Victor is strong," she shook her head in rebuttal. "Your Grandpa is going to make it through this."

Noah nodded silently. "I hope dad gets here soon."

"He and Phyllis are on their way," she tilted her head to the side. "You can ask me, you know."

"Am I being that obvious?" he let out a breath. "Look mom, I know I was hard on you before when I found out the baby wasn't dad's or Jack's but I'm still here for you. You didn't have to call some friend from your past because you felt like everyone else has turned their back on you. I'm still here."

"I know you are Noah," she pressed her lips together before offering him a small smile. "It's not just that," she paused momentarily. "Diego and I, um, this is sort of hard to say but I sort of ran into him when I wasn't myself."

"When you weren't yourself," he repeated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about mom, the blackout? Did he help you out?"

"I actually didn't even remember I'd seen him till he showed up the other day," she replied before biting at her bottom lip in thought. "His brother is still in touch with Mac and mentioned to him I was pregnant…"

"So he came to see you," he shook his head in confusion. "Why?" he shrugged.

"Because there is a very strong chance that Diego is this baby's father,' she placed he hand on her protruding stomach.

"What?" Noah stepped back for her as he dropped his arms. "Are you saying this guy took advantage of you during one of your blackouts?" his jaw clenched and for a moment she got a glimpse of his father as a young teen. "That son of a…" he moved to rush towards the Hispanic man but was stopped by the feel of his mother's hand on his chest.

"No honey, no, it wasn't like that," she shook her head, eyes wide. "Noah, I swear…"

"You said you don't even remember mom," his voice rose slightly but he stopped moving.

"But I know Diego," she said with a tilt of her head. "And besides," she paused, "bits and pieces of it are coming back to me and Diego didn't take advantage of me." She offered him a small smile. "I promise."

He let out a calming breath. "So, this is it? You're sure this time?"

Sharon nodded. "I am. I really think this is it this time but that's not important right now." She reached up to touch his arm in comfort. "What's important is being her for your dad when he gets here and keeping high hopes that Victor and Colleen are going to be alright."

"I'm glad you're here mom," Noah replied.

"Me too," she said before pulling him in her arms, her hand comfortingly rubbing his back.

"Hey buddy," Nick called as he made his way towards them.

"Dad," the young man immediately pulled out of his mother's embrace to rush straight into his father's. "It's alright now; I'm here."

"Nick," Sharon sighed as she stared off at him before noticing the red head standing behind him.

"Where is everyone?" he looked around for his sisters. "Victoria and…"

"They're in the other waiting room," Noah answered before giving his step mother a quick hug. "I'll take you to them."

Nick nodded before looking over at Phyllis, reaching his hand tentatively towards her as his eyes meet her in silent question.

"Let's go," she said encouragingly as she slipped her hand into his grasp before they followed behind Noah.

Sharon tilted her head to the side as she watched them leave with sad eyes before looking up in the direction of the eyes that were on her. She opened her mouth to say something but she feel flat before watching him turn away in the other direction to leave her standing once again alone.

* * *

"Here," Phyllis said as she handed Jack a cup of coffee. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly," he shook his head he took the cup before setting it on the table, his red rimmed eyes looking up at her. "I don't know Red."

She sat down next to him, taking one of his hands within her own. "Is there any hope?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't look good. I don't understand how this happened. How Patty could be here all this time and…" he trailed off. "I should've been paying better attention."

"I kind of left some of my responsibilities on you too," she replied.

"No," Jack shook his head again. "This has been going on for months. Victor brought her here and now my niece could pay the consequences. He never thinks about anyone but himself and I wish I could say I was sorry that The Moustache is in there fighting for his life but I can't… not with Colleen…"

"Hey, hey, hey," she stopped him from saying anything further. "Don't worry about Victor right now, okay. Your focus has to be on your niece right now and being there for your sister, getting her through whatever happens."

He took a deep breath in and out. "You know, I missed you. I know you weren't ready to be back here but I'm sure glad you are."

"You know I'm here," she offered him a small smile. "Whatever you need…"

"I know," he forced a small smile back at her in return. "I'm going to go find Tracy. Thanks for the coffee," he picked up the cup before turning around and coming face to face with his former stepson. "Nick."

"Jack," the younger man said with a polite nod. "I'm really sorry your niece was caught up in all this."

"So am I," Jack retorted. "I am sorry about what you and your family are going through concerning Victor." He turned back to the woman in the room. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime," she said before offering him another smile and watching him turn and walk away. "Did you get to see your dad?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mom's in there now. It's not-it's not good. The damage to his heart is too much. He's going to need a transplant."

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry," she said as she stood up to wrap her arms around him. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You're doing it," he said as his green orbs met her blue. "I know I made a lot of mistakes and I plan to show you how committed I am to this marriage, to our family, and to you."

She sighed with a shake of her head. "Nick…"

"I just want you to know I'm serious, and that I can see everything so clearly now," he said as he took her hand. "I stopped seeing how beautiful you are, how beautiful seeing life through the kaleidoscope of your eyes. I won't make that mistake again."

"I told you," Phyllis paused briefly to gather her words, trying hard not to let his affect her, "right now's not the time to worry about any of that."

"Okay," he said with a nod as silence washed over them for a few beats before their eyes met again. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome," she offered him a small smile as he leaned against her, taking in her silent strength as two pairs of eyes watched them from across the room.

"You're still in love with him," Diego said from behind the blonde.

She nodded. "I don't think I know how to not be," Sharon turned to face her former lover. "There is a part of me that will always be that young girl in love with her protector. He's always saved me, every time, until Cassie died…" she shook her head sadly.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually Sharon," he replied.

Her eyes looked down at the envelope in his hand. "Is that them?"

"Yes," Diego answered her. "Are you ready for these results Sharon because after this, there's no going back?"

The blonde glanced behind her for a moment to see Nick and Phyllis in a tight embrace. "I don't think I could go back even if I wanted to."

"And do you?" he asked.

"I don't know," her eyes looked up at him in a mixture of emotions, "but I will be happy if this baby is yours."

"Okay," he said with a firm nod before tearing open the envelope and sliding the results out of their enclosure and opening the paper up to his view.

"What does it say?' she asked hopefully, not knowing if she could take not knowing once again.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said before handing her the paper.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the results before a smile grew on her face. "You're the father," her volume increased due to her excitement.

"I'm the father," he said before gathering her in his arms, his eyes briefly meeting the other man's as he turned around.

"I guess she found the father of her daughter," Phyllis said softly before she turned inquisitive eyes at her estranged husband. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy for Sharon," he replied. "Hopefully they can make their family work but that's not my concern; my concern is our family."

The red head nodded though she had doubts. "I should go call the babysitter, check in on Summer."

"Phyllis," he let out a deep breath as she stood up, standing as well.

"I'll be back," she assured him with a half-smile that didn't reach her eyes at all before turning away from him.

He watched her walk away before turning to the set of eyes that were staring at him longingly, turning away as he wondered how in the world he was going to win his wife back when his ex-wife seemed to always be there.


	9. Author's Note: Hiatus

**A/N:** Hello readers! I know it has been quite some time since this story has been updated but due to lukewarm response and writer's block this story is now officially on hiatus. I'd never leave a story unfinished and have every intention of finishing this fic at a later time but right now i am going to concentrate on the fics that are getting the most response, Brathan's _"Right To Be Wrong"_ and Jasam's_ "I'd Come For You"_ as well as focusing on finishing the final few chapters of my OTH fic, _"Eyes Wide Shut"_. Sorry for the stalwart few who have been really reading and reviewing this fic. As I said it's not completely dead in the water but at this point it won't be updated for quite a while. Thanks to all of those who were reading this story... I hope you check out the others.

~Skyla


	10. Chapter 8: Hold On

**A/N: **Hello readers. it has been a super long time since I've updated this story, so long many of you probably thought I never would. Well I'm finally back to writing, which I really haven't done in a while, and am officially taking this story off of hiatus. I am going to make every effort to update this once a week. It is a little bit of a shorter chapter, for me, but the next one will be a bit longer. Anyways, I hope there are those of you still interested in this fic and that you'll enjoy this next chapter. **:)**

**Hold On**

_And I'm waiting for the day  
I know you've got your part  
And I'm waiting for the day  
I know you'll have the heart..  
Hold on, what do you take me for?  
Hold on, what did you say that for? _

Phyllis nodded her head as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. She wasn't really concerned about Summer, knowing it was late and that her daughter would already be tucked in for the night. Still she had to get away from seeing Sharon once again looking longingly at Nick. There was a reason she'd left Genoa City and though she wanted to be there for him during this family crisis, she had no intention of sitting around watching the woman who'd become her nemesis make moon eyes at her husband, estranged or not.

"Yes," Phyllis nodded her head as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "I'm okay; I really appreciate you doing this. I know… I love you too." She smiled as she took the cell phone away from her ear, slipping it into her pocket as she heard footstep behind her.

"Hey," Michael said as she turned around, offering her a warm smile. "You're back."

"I am," she said before stepping towards him. "I missed you," she said as they embraced in a hug.

"I missed you too," she said, kissing him on the cheek before they separated.

"I do wish it was under different circumstances," he said as he grasped her hand. "How is Victor? Any news?"

She shook her head. "Nothing new but it's-it seems bad Michael. I just can't believe this Mary Jane person is actually Paul Williams' sister. You know she shot Jack before and now not only is Victor lying in a hospital bed but so is Colleen."

"Colleen?" he repeated before shaking his head solemnly. "I wasn't aware. How did she get involved in this, did Mary, uh Patty go after her because she's related to Jack."

"I'm not really clear on all the details but the most I could get is that Colleen stumbled on her hiding out at The Abbott cabin," she shook her head. "I can't even imagine what Tracy must be feeling, if it were Summer I'd lose my mind."

"Where is Summer?" Is she with Nick?" he asked.

"No, no," Phyllis shook her head. "I didn't really want her to be around all this. She's with Daniel; he met us at the airport. That was just him on the phone, checking in." She shrugged slightly, "He was surprised I came back."

"He shouldn't be," he replied. "You're here for Nick because you love him."

She turned to give him a piercing look.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Michael continued. "You know just as well as I do that the minute you heard about this crisis you were back in wife mode. I know you Phyllis and no matter what you say or what went down you love that man, though sometimes I have to admit he doesn't deserve it or you."

"I never can hide anything from you can I?" she questioned wih a shake of her head.

"You could try," he drew out almost sing-song-y, "but it wouldn't work." He paused briefly. "So where is your head at in all this?"

"You know me so well, maybe you should tell me," Phyllis quipped before letting out an exasperated breath. "You know Michael, I just-I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling. I mean, I look at Nick and he's saying all these wonderful things to me and I-I just, I want to hold on to him. I want to be there for him because I love him and I want out family more than anything but Nick," she clenched her fist before waving her hands in the air, "he's always so sincere about his feelings for me but then he goes and rescues Sharon and I'm not gonna do it anymore. I can't-I can't keep doing it." She sighs, "But then I look at him and it's just…"

"You're in love with him," he smiled at her. "And the kind of love you and Nick have, it's powerful and it's not so easy to walk away from. I know that he has hurt you but maybe as horrible as this thing with Patty is, maybe seeing it will open up his eyes to what's truly important and what he really wants. Maybe you need to hold on."

"Maybe," she sighed. "I guess Sharon finally finding who father her kid can't hurt either," Phyllis said with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me," Michael paused briefly.

"Yeah," the read head shrugged, "the lucky candidate has been revealed. Diego, of all people."

"Diego," Michel repeated. "I don't… wait, you're not talking about that guy who used to work for Victor, dated Victoria I think."

"One and the same," Phyllis answered before giving a wry laugh. "I still don't know what difference it makes. In the end, whether Nick is the father of Sharon's baby or not, that doesn't change their history."

"History," Michael repeated. "That means it's in the past."

"It doesn't mean the past won't repeat itself," she replied.

* * *

Nick stood outside his father's hospital room, looking in the window as his mother sat vigil at his bedside. It scared him how small his father looked in that bed, the man he'd known as larger than life was now fighting for it and according to the doctors things didn't look good. The damage done to his heart was irreparable; he needed a transplant and fast.

"He's gonna be okay," Victoria said as she moved from behind him to come to his side. "He's dad; he has-he has to be okay."

He turned towards his sister, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes before he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "He's strong Vick, he can beat this." He glanced in the room at their parents before his eyes returned to her. "Mom won't let him give up."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully, "No matter what they've been though she's never given up on him."

"And she won't now and we can't either," he replied.

She gave him another nod, his simple optimism already giving her hope she wasn't sure she had before. "Speaking of not giving up, I see Phyllis came back with you. Are you guys…"

He shook his head, "No, not yet." Nick let out a small laugh, "She was actually pretty mad at me but the minute Sharon and Jack called she was right there, supporting me."

"And speaking of Sharon," she paused briefly, "are you sure that's completely over?"

"I love Phyllis," Nick replied. "And I know how that sounds…"

"I don't doubt that you love her Nick, but you love Sharon too or at least you did up until recently, enough to walk out on Phyllis," she countered. "You can't keep going back and forth…"

"When I walked out on Phyllis, it was a mistake. I know that, hell I knew it when I was doing it but I though this baby was a sign, you know, that I never should've left Sharon." He paused briefly, blowing out a deep breath. "I mean I still care about Sharon, she was my first love but we had been growing apart for a while, even before Cassie... but when she died it was like, we just couldn't connect and I always felt guilty about that, that I abandoned her…"

Victoria looked at him sadly, "Nick…"

"I had always rescued her before and then I didn't save our daughter so even after, I felt a responsibility to her," he replied. "I don't know how to explain it but it never meant for a moment that I didn't love Phyllis; she was the one who rescued me."

Victoria nodded slowly. "But she can't always do that for you either." She blew out a deep breath. "No matter how much Phyllis loves you she can't continue to stand by and be there for you while you're rescuing another woman. She can't be the only one holding on. It's not fair," her eyes drifted over to where her husband was standing.

"Are we still talking about Phyllis here?" Nick questioned.

She shrugged before her eyes returned to her brother. "I'm just being over emotional or something here," she shook her head. "It's just I know firsthand how it can be to watch your husband have a need to rescue his ex. JT," she let out a heavy breath, "he has been like that with Colleen, even before this and now…" she trailed off. "I don't know how he'll recover losing her."

"He'll do it by having you a strong woman like you to lean on, one who loves him; one whose love gives him his strength," Nick spoke resolutely.

"And that's who Phyllis is for you," she surmised. "You have to remember though; even the strongest woman can't always stand strong on her own. She has to know she's fighting with you, not always fighting for you." Her eyes went back to their parents. "I think that's how mom and dad have gotten through everything and found their way back together, stronger than ever."

"They will this time too," he replied. "We have to believe that; we have to."

* * *

Phyllis made her way up the corridor towards the waiting room nearest Victor's room. After her talk with Michael she'd gone down to the cafeteria, stocking up on various types of snack and fruit. It was more killing time before she had to come back, hoping that given enough time the blonde she didn't want to deal with would go home.

"Phyllis," she heard a familiar female voice behind her and realized she would have no such luck this evening.

"Sharon," she turned around to face her. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," the blonde woman shrugged. "I was just surprised to see you."

"I ran into Michael for a while and then I went to get snacks, I didn't realize you'd miss me." She let out a half chuckle. "I'm just gonna…."

"I didn't mean just now," Sharon clarified. "I meant I was surprised to see you back here so soon."

"You do realize you called me right?" Phyllis questioned.

"Of course I do but I didn't think you'd come back so soon, that's all." The blonde paused briefly. "I just thought you were taking some time away from Genoa City, at least that's the impression Victor gave me."

"I was but then if you recall Victor was shot and Colleen drowned and I had to come back," Phyllis retorted. "I know you fail to comprehend this but you're not the only one whose child is a part of The Newman Family. I felt I should be here for my daughter since her grandfather was in the hospital and for Jack who is one of my dearest friends." She rolled her eyes. "What-what is it that you want to know cause I am so tired of playing these games with you."

Sharon stared at the other woman momentarily; unsure herself of why she'd stopped her in the first place. "I guess I was just curious. I've though about it myself you know, leaving here but then I have so much history in this place."

"History," Phyllis repeated the word as if it offended her.

"Hey," Nick spoke from behind them, causing both ladies to turn around and face him. "Is everything …."

"You know what; I don't have time for this or you." Phyllis shook her head before she turned towards the blonde. "If you're worried about me and Nick being back together, we're not so go hold his hand if you want or whatever. You have my permission though you've never needed it before." She turned to briskly walk past her estranged husband but was stopped by the feel of his hand grasping her arm.

"Just wait a minute," Nick said as his eyes met hers pleadingly, his voice quiet but loud enough for his ex-wife to hear. "The only person I need here holding my hand is you. Phyllis, please, I need you here."

She sighed deeply, feeling her resolve weaken and knowing he could see it too.

"Sharon," Nick spoke louder as he looked towards her. "Noah is waiting by the nurses' desk for you. He wanted to make sure you'd be okay getting home."

"I'll be just fine," she offered him a small smile. "I can stay a while longer, I want to know how things go with Victor."

"We've got everything under control for now but I'll keep Noah updated," he explained. "Thank you for coming and for calling Phyllis. We'll call if anything changes," his voice was polite but there a distinctness in his tone which let everyone know that was the end of the discussion.

Sharon nodded slowly, feeling slightly taken aback. "I'll see you both later." She offered a forced smile before making her way past the pair and towards the elevators.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Phyllis spoke as soon as they watched the blonde get on to the elevator.

"Yes I did," he replied. "I should have done it a long time ago."

Phyllis shrugged. "She and Victor are close and as you're always telling me, she's the mother of your child."

"So are you but she's also my ex and you," Nick looked into her eyes resolutely, "you are my wife."

"We're separated Nick," she said softly.

"You're right here beside me, right now and I intend to prove to you that by my side is where you belong," he replied. "I love you Phyllis and I know you love me, despite how may mistakes I've made and as long as we still love eachother we can find our way back and I'm going to be here, waiting for that day until it comes."

Phyllis stayed silently for a few moments, his words moving her but the pain of him walking out on her still fresh. "I can't guarantee you anything here Nick. I've let you back in so many other times and every time you have hurt me."

Nick nodded, knowing she was right. "I know I have a lot to make up for, I'm just glad you're here now." He paused briefly as he held out his hand. "Will you stay?"

It took a few beats before Phyllis lifted her hand, slowly placing it in his outstretched palm. "I'll stay."

Nick gave her a half smile, he knew it was everything but it was a start, a step to getting the woman he loved back. He squeezed her hand gently as their eyes met before the made their way down the hall towards his father's room, together.


End file.
